South Park's Living in Miami
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Though the story is mainly based on Stan and Wendy, other characters and pairings have their side of the story as well: I wonder what happens when you mix South Park with Miami,hmmm. Rated M for future lemons, fist fights, drama and language
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Prologue

The names have been called to end the graduation ceramony, the kids of South Park now young adults graduating from high school with nobody left behind.

" Ladies and gentlemen, proud parents I present to you the class of 2009!" The South Park superintendent announced.

" Fucking A!" Cartman being the first to toss his cap high in the air.

The other students proudly followed after Cartman tossing their caps and all came together for a big hug.

" We did it, we actually did it!" Red exclaimed.

" Well believe it, we're done!" Heidi shouted.

" Finally school's over, fuck school!" Craig raising his hands in victory.

" I second that!" Kenny said and gave a woohoo.

" Fuck yeah who's ready to rock out with ya cock out!" Clyde getting energetic.

" I'll rock out but not with my cock out, ya dig?" Token said.

" Ah c'mon Token!" Clyde playfully whined.

" Ha some people never change." Kyle observed.

" I can't believe after all those years, this is it." Stan recalling his past.

Stan began to wander off on his flashback and eventually his attention was turned to the one person he loved with all his heart, Wendy.

When Stan's attention was towards Wendy's, her eyes met with his and it was as if that was supposed to happen.

Though the two are no longer together, they always shared such chemistry and it's as though everybody wants those two together once again but for good.

Both Stan and Wendy walked forward to meet each other in the middle with smiles on their faces.

" Hey Wends..." Stan smiled.

" Hi Stan..." Wendy also smiling.

" I just want to tell you congratulations and good luck to you." Stan maturely extending his hand.

Wendy looked down at Stan's hand and instead of shaking it, she hugged him.

" No congratulations to you, Stan!" Wendy resting her head over Stan's shoulder as they hugged.

" Why can't they just be a couple again?" Lola said from afar observing both Stan and Wendy.

" It isn't for us to decide, Wendy's going to off to a university in Arizona." Esther said.

" Yeah and from what I hear, everybody else is going their own way." Millie brought up.

" I just want to also say that whenever you get your college degree and start your new life, don't forget me okay?" Stan facing Wendy.

" Stan, after all we been through both as a couple or my friend for that matter, I'll never forget you... Ever..." Wendy smiled looking into Stan's eyes.

**Two Years Later...**

Two years have come and gone by since the day of graduation, everybody indeed has gone their own way since then.

The only people that remained in South Park was Stan and Kenny.

Stan only kept in contact with Kenny who still lived several houses down while other families replaced the empty houses that both Kyle and Cartman used to live in.

" Had any luck, Kenny?" Stan rose up from his bed.

" Nah, nothing." Kenny replied.

" Man it's hard finding a job these days!" Stan said.

" I know, I hear ya Stanny." Kenny sitting on Stan's chair.

" Well standing around won't do us good let's look again!" Stan said.

" All right!" Kenny said.

" Hey Ken, you ever think about how the others are doing?" Stan said while walking with Kenny downtown South Park.

" I'm sure they're all doing all right, most of them either went to college or moved out of state." Kenny said.

" Ha yeah while we're stuck here going nowhere in life." Stan said.

" Pretty much." Kenny admitted.

" Who do you miss, Kenny?" Stan asked.

" Pretty much everybody, I have no favorites and you?" Kenny returned the question.

" Same here, but only two people stand out, Kyle because he's my bro and well you know.. Wendy." Stan answered.

" Hell I even miss Cartman's fat ass!" Stan laughed.

" I wonder if we'll ever see them again." Kenny wondered.

" Me too." Stan looking up at the sky.

Stan's House

Hey check it out Ken, I think your parents are at my house." Stan pointed out.

" What for, my parents hardly visits yours?" Kenny walking up Stan's porch.

Stan and Kenny opened the door and was greeted by both of their parents and Kenny's siblings.

" Hey boys, how's it going?" Randy asked.

" Fine dad, still can't find a job." Stan answered.

" That's fine, you boys don't need to." Stuart said.

" But dad, you told I need to find a job." Kenny recalled.

" Nevermind yer pa son, we have a surprise for you boys." Carol said.

" Huh a surpri..." Stan said but was rendered unconscious by Randy and Stuart along with Kenny.

" Randy, you didn't have to knock those boys out!" Sharon screamed.

" Dad, why'd you knock big brother out?" Karen frowned.

" Sorry." Randy and Stuart replied.

" Oh nevermind, Randy put them in the car and Carol can you take Stan's car and follow us?" Sharon requested.

" Sure Sharon, from the looks of it they're going to be out all night." Carol replied.

Randy and Stuart carried their sons and place them in the back of Stan's expedition.

" Come on, hurry up ya stupid bastard!" Carol yelled.

" I'm coming, you whore!" Stuart responded.

The parents drive out of South Park and soon the whole state and began to go south.

Miami, Florida

" Oh ugh my head..." Stan aching in pain.

" Where.. where are we?" Kenny still a bit dazed.

" Why we're in Miami, Florida boys!" Carol replied.

" Miami, what for?" Stan suddenly awoke.

" For y'alls surprise." Carol said.

" A vacation?" Kenny asked.

" Not quite." Stuart said.

" Where's my mom and dad?" Stan said.

" We're driving behind them." Carol said.

" This city looks bad ass dude, check it out!" Kenny doing some sight seeing.

" Damn no kidding!" Stan also marveled at the sight of Miami.

The joy riding came to a stop once the Marshes and McCormick's parked in a driveway of a nice huge house along with other cars.

" Your bags are in the trunk boys." Carol said.

" Hey dad, what's going on?" Stan demanded.

" Walk inside the house, you'll see." Randy said.

Stan and Kenny walked in the house with their bags and set them near the door.

" Holy shit!" A voice said that was very familiar to Stan and Kenny.

" Kyle!" Stan rushed and gave a hand shake to his missed best friend.

" How the fuck are you, man!" Stan shouted.

" I'm good, it's great to see you again it's been so long!" Kyle shouted.

" What's up, Kyle!" Kenny yelled.

" Oh shit what's up, Kenny?" Kyle shaking Kenny's hand.

" So I see the last two members of my group finally showed up!" Cartman said.

" No way." Stan said and then turned to see Cartman.

" What's up man!" Stan said.

" What's going on, dude?" Cartman shaking Stan's hand.

" God damn you haven't changed much from high school!" Stan said.

" Well I'll be damned, look guys Stan and Kenny showed up!" Craig appeared and called for the other guys.

Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Butters and Kevin showed up adding more surprises.

" Holy shit, what are you guys doing here?" Stan smiled.

" Same reason you're here for." Clyde said.

" Yeah our parents told us they got a surprise for us all including the girls." Token informed.

" Girls, you mean they're coming here too?" Kenny asked.

" Yeah and some of them are already here." Kevin said.

" It's probably best you bring your bags to the living room and say hello." Butters advised.

Stan and Kenny grabbed their bags and followed the other boys into the living room to see some of their other friends and acquaintances.

" Hey look it's Stan and Kenny!" Heidi said.

" How are you, guys?" Red hugging both Stan and Kenny.

" We're good, nice place we got here!" Stan said. " You said it!" Esther agreed. 4

" Hey Kenny, remember me?" Lola said.

" … Lola Johnson?" Kenny asked.

" Yes." Lola said.

"Oh hey good to see you it's been a while!" Kenny hugged Lola.

" Stan, oh my God I haven't seen you in a long time!" Sally ran and hugged Stan.

" It's good to see my best friend too." Stan smiled.

" Trust me Stan, this girl doesn't stop yapping about you she always talks about how she misses the conversations you guys had." Millie chimed in.

" Millie!" Sally whispered harshly while blushing.

The boys and girls continued to talk amongst themselves catching up on old times still unaware of what the point was of their parents bringing them to Miami.

The door opened and came in was the last two girls who came together, Wendy and Bebe.

Kenny began catching up with Butters, Kevin, Annie and Lola while Stan was catching up with Sally, Red and Clyde until he caught glimpse of Wendy.

" Wendy..." Stan silently said once his eyes locked on to hers.

" Stan..." Wendy also whispered to herself realizing that Stan is here with all of her other friends.

Once the two whispered each others name it was as though they were the only ones in the house.

**My this is quite the reunion, after two years of seperation the kids now young adults of South Park have all been reunited but only this time in Miami, Florida. Why have the parents decided to bring their kids to of all places, Miami? Could this have something to do with the surprise the adults have mentioned? Leave a review if you think I should continue as always ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Nights Always Crazy

" Wow, now heres two people I haven't seen in two years!" Clyde acknowledging both Bebe and Wendy.

" No doubt and it looks like neither one of them has fallen behind on good looks." Kevin added.

" Oh I was hoping that you two would show up, it's been so long!" Red hugging both Wendy and Bebe.

" Ditto." Wendy replied but only looking into Stan's eyes.

" Sharon, how are you!" Mrs. Testaburger politely greeted.

" Wow, Valerie you look great!" Sharon shaking Mrs. Testaburger's hand.

" It sure is great to be around old friends, is that right buddy?" Gerald said.

" It sure is and to make it better let's get a round of drinks to celebrate." Randy said.

" Sounds like a plan!" Mr. Donovan said.

" Dude, she's here!" Stan still at disbelief at the sight of Wendy.

" If your lucky, she's available I say go get her back!" Kyle suggested.

" I don't know but what if she is taken?" Stan having doubts.

" Dude, with the way she's paying attention to you instead of her friends, it's pretty clear!" Cartman pointing over at Wendy as Stan saw Wendy not taking her eyes off him.

" Should we tell them now?" Sheila asked.

" Sure, cause it's getting late and we need a hotel for the night." Mrs. Donovan said.

" Randy, we're about to give the kids their present." Sharon notifying Randy and the other men.

" Good idea." Randy concurred.

" Kids, may we have your undivided attention for just a moment?" Mrs. Testaburger requested.

The boys and girls stopped talking to hear what the parents have to say.

" So how do you kids like the house?" Mr. Tucker asked.

" Well Mr. Tucker, excuse my language but it's fucking awesome!" Token said.

" Glad you kids like it cause this day forward it's all yours!" Gerald said as the boys and girls mouths dropped.

" What..Did...You..Just...Say?" Kyle processing on what he just heard.

" This house is for you, the boys and girls!" Mr. Testaburger said.

" Y-you mean we're room mates?" Annie said.

" Of course after all what better choice of people would you kids be with other than the people you grew up with?" Sheila said.

" This is crazy how could you all afford this place!" Wendy shouted.

" Well glad you asked Wendy, you see us adults had this all planned from the time you kids were in kindergarden to the time you all graduated from high school." Sharon answered.

" Originally this was intended to be your graduation present but since many of you decided to go to college or out of state for work, we decided this was the best time!" Randy said.

" So we all pitched in to make it happen." Mr. Black said.

" So what do you say kids, do you like your new house?" Randy asked.

" Dad, it was the best present you could have given us, thank you!" Stan applauded as the others joined him.

" But here's the catch, the house is already paid for but you will all need to get a job to handle utility bills as well as rewarding yourselves every now and then." Stephan said.

" Don't worry dad, we'll find a job!" Butters said.

" You better son or you're grounded mister!" Stephan said.

" Oh r-right." Butters rubbing the back of his head.

" Don't worry Stephan I know our son and his friends will do great and have the time of their lives!" Linda nugged Stephan's arm.

" Now kids come see us off, we gotta reserve a hotel soon." Mr. Donovan said as the boys and girls came to their individual parents.

" Sorry that I knocked you out son, hope this makes up for it." Randy said.

" Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Stan hugging both his parents.

" We know your ready to be responsible just like your sister when she was ready to move on." Sharon teared up a bit.

" Oh mom I'm really going to miss you both!" Stan tearing up as well.

" We'll miss you too, son!" Sharon hugging Stan tightly.

" We'll be sure to visit more often and we'll stop by in the morning to check on you kids before we leave." Randy said.

" Come Sharon, let's let our adult kids have their fun." Randy said.

" Bye kids, we'll be here in the morning!" Sharon waving along with the other parents as they were taking their leave.

" Bye thanks again!" Sally waved.

" Oh and be sure to check out the rest of the house and we also have a little present left if you can find it!" Randy said before leaving the house.

The parents took their leave from the boys and girls house leaving them to get adjusted.

" Whew all right, let's get our stuff and bunk up!" Craig suggested as the boys and girls grabbed their things to walk upstairs.

Upstairs awaited six bedrooms and one big bathroom while downstairs had one bedroom and another big bathroom.

Each bedroom was big enough to hold four beds and a large closet for hold at least four people's clothing.

" I call this one!" Craig running to the bedroom to the far left on the right side of the whole corrider.

" Wait up!" Cartman running behind Craig with Token and Tweek declaring the first set of roomates.

" Let's take this one!" Stan going to middle bedroom on the right next to Craig's room.

Kyle, Kenny and Clyde bunked up with Stan in the middle bedroom.

" Guess we'll take this one!" Butters taking the last bedroom on the right side of the corrider also leaving Kevin to be his only roomate.

" Boys are so weird!" Sally observing on how the boys rushed to take first dibs on what room they want.

" Yes but they grown up to be pretty hot!" Heidi blushed.

" I call the bedroom on the far left!" Lola grabbing her things to walk to the first bedroom on the left acrossed from Craig's room.

Sally and Millie both bunked up with Lola to solidify that they are roomates.

" We'll take this one!" Esther walking to the middle bedroom on the left across from Stan's room.

Annie and Heidi roomed up with Esther in the middle bedroom.

" Guess that leaves us this one!" Wendy going into the last bedroom on the left across from Butters room.

Of course naturally that leaves Bebe and Red to bunk with Wendy.

" Bebe, it feels so good to see Stan again!" Wendy smiling.

" Well Stan is a total cutie back in high school now he's hot!" Bebe said.

" Can't argue with that!" Red agreed.

" Ugh you guys!" Wendy blushed.

" What it's not like your seeing him Wendy, after all you already got a boyfriend back in Arizona remember?" Bebe with her hands on her waists.

" What I didn't say anything I just meant it was good to see him again not to start things up with him!" Wendy said for her defense.

" Well then you don't mind if he gets a date in that case cause we know you and Stan have a history." Red said.

" If Stan's single he can date whoever he wants to, I'm not his girlfriend." Wendy said.

Everyone got settled in their rooms as well as their roomates and all came downstairs to check out the rest of the house.

" Looks like theres only one bedroom down here." Craig said.

" You know what that means, right?" Kevin asked.

" It's a room where we could fuck some bitches after we bring em home from the club!" Kenny said.

" Right-o!" Clyde agreed.

" This ain't limited to only guys, it can be used for us girls too, you know?" Lola smirked.

" By all means!" Kenny concurred.

" All right cool, well let's check out the whole house!" Stan walking out from the back door.

" Holy shit!" Kyle shouted. " Wow!" Bebe smiled.

" No way!" Red added.

The boys and girls walked up wooden stairs that was on the back patio and saw a large hot tub with a couple of couches that had protective covering in case it were to rain.

" No wonder it took the parents years to set all this up, this is amazing!" Wendy said.

" This is a bad ass tub, we gonna have a lot of fun with this baby!" Cartman said.

" No argument there!" Millie agreed.

The boys and girls came back downstairs to take a look at two wooden benches and one big bar-b-que pit.

" Nice pit!" Token commented.

" Hey what's over there?" Tweek pointing at a nearby door that was attached to the back of the house.

Stan opened the door and saw a path once again going downstairs to what appears to be a basement.

" Probably just a basement,dude." Kyle said as they all progressed down.

" Definitely not just a basement, look at all this cool stuff!" Kevin nearly having a heart attack at the sight of arcade video games, two pool tables, three 36 inch speakers with a dj kit, and a mini bar.

" Stan, no homo but remind me to suck your dad's dick cause he's so fucking awesome!" Clyde said.

" You said it!" Stan ignoring Clyde's first comments.

" Holy shit, there's some drinks in the mini bar!" Cartman pulling out different brands of liquor bottles from the mini bar.

" Anybody down for some shots?" Craig said pulling out shot glasses.

" I'm game!" Clyde said as the others but Stan and Wendy came forward.

" So how's it going, Wendy?" Stan smiled.

" Great actually, I got my associates degree for my major!" Wendy announced.

" Oh really congratulations, I knew you'd make it!" Stan said.

" Yeah so what's new with you, how you been in the past two years?" Wendy returning the question.

" Well just been trying to look for a job which wasn't that successful!" Stan feeling embarrassed.

" Well you got your chance here!" Wendy giggled.

" C'mon Stan, Wendy join us!" Clyde inviting the two to take shots.

Stan and Wendy joined up with the others and began taking shots.

**One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later...**

" Damn I'm feeling good!" Kenny feeling relaxed but drunk.

" N-no kidding!" Annie said before losing balance falling over to the ground.

Everybody laughed at Annie's mishap and continued to drink.

" Who's up to go to the hot tub!" Craig said as Token, Red, Lola, Kenny, Heidi, Bebe, Clyde, Cartman and Kevin raised their hands.

" All right let's do it!" Craig pulling his pant's down wearing only his boxers.

As expected nobody cared since they were all intoxicated as they too got rid of their clothing to be reduced to either boxers or bras and panties.

Craig and the others left the basement to go upstairs to use the hot tub.

Stan, Kyle, Tweek, Wendy, Sally, Esther, Annie, Millie and Butters played either arcade games or pool.

" Guess we'll hit the hot tub later." Kyle said.

" Man this shit feels good!" Token being soothed from the hot water.

" It really is good news that we're all rooming together, now it can be just like the old days!" Red drunkenly said.

" Man this hot water's getting to me." Lola feeling relaxed and drunk.

" Hey I just had a crazy idea, let's get naked in the hot tub!" Kenny suggested as the others looked at him strangely.

" Sure, I'm down!" Bebe drunkenly taking off her bra revealing her nice round breasts.

" Oh Bebe you slut!" Heidi joked and then revealed her nice breasts too.

" Now that's what I'm talking about, nice going Ken!" Cartman shaking Kenny's hand.

Lola and Red were a little bit reluctant in taking off their clothes even though they were drunk but not shit faced like Bebe or Heidi otherwise they'd be reluctant too.

" Well guess we should start off with a bang!" Clyde standing up twisting his body fast making his dick slap his thighs making everybody in the hot tub laugh.

" Ahh c'mon Clyde, you freak me out when you do stuff like that!" Token laughed.

" Makes him look like a total fag!" Craig added while laughing. " No comment!" Kevin also laughed.

" C'mon Craig take off your hat!" Bebe pouted her lips. " Nope sorry!" Craig answered.

" Aw c'mon Craig, we're in the hot tub!" Kenny said.

" Thank you!" Bebe wrapped her arms around Kenny's head and then started to makeout with him.

" Oh my God, Bebe!" Lola blushed.

" Nice." Token complimented.

" Wendy, I can't lie to you I thought about you a lot for the past two years since we parted." Stan said.

" R-really?" Wendy said.

" I really have, and seeing you again really makes me..." Stan reaching his hand out.

" Stan, wait don't." Wendy said.

" What's wrong, Wendy?" Stan asked.

" I can't do this, I have a boyfriend back in Arizona." Wendy admitted.

" Oh you do... Wow... I'm sorry..." Stan retracted his hand.

" No I'm sorry Stan, I just got caught up with catching up with you that I didn't have time to mention it." Wendy said.

" What no you don't need to be sorry, I'm happy for you Wendy!" Stan surprising Wendy.

" You are?" Wendy asked.

" Well of course, I mean I can't expect you to wait for me but what matters to me is that you're happy." Stan said truthfully.

" Wow Stan thank you!" Wendy hugged Stan. " No problem now let's continue to have fun, huh?" Stan said.

" You bet!" Wendy smiled.

Though Stan has let Wendy know that he is happy for her, he couldn't help but feel hurt the entire night imagining Wendy with someone else.

**There's the next chapter and business picked up. There's still more cool stuff coming up but for now leave a review telling me what part you liked if you like the story so far please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Next Day

Miami House ( The Next Morning)

After a wild first night as room mates, the boys and girls woke up with a huge headache from all liquor that was consumed.

Most of them weren't even aware of their own actions like Bebe and Kenny making out, Red and Token made out, then Heidi and Clyde kissed a couple of times.

" Oh what a night, definitely not drinking again... Kenny?" Bebe waking up and turned to see Kenny lying next to her in his bed.

" Kenny, Kenny wake up." Bebe shaking Kenny til he opened his eyes.

" Bebe, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kenny asked.

" I don't know, I was hoping that you knew!" Bebe with a worried expression.

" We didn't well you know..." Kenny said.

" I don't think we did, I'm wearing my shorts and shirt." Bebe double checking.

" Well from the looks of it we messed around but we don't have to let it ruin our friendship." Kenny said.

" Yeah, from what Craig was telling me last night, you guys did make out lots of times in the hot tub." Stan said after he woke up.

" Oh I'm sorry then." Bebe apologized.

" Sorry too but hey blame it on the alcohol." Kenny said and then laughed.

Clyde walks in the room and goes straight to his bed.

" Where you been at?" Kenny asked.

" In Heidi's room, I think me and her messed around I don't remember." Clyde said.

" Same here with Bebe." Kenny pointing at Bebe with his thumb.

" I'm going back to my room, see you later Kenny." Bebe left the room.

" So both of you got some action?" Stan asked.

" Well it be nice if I could remember." Clyde said.

" What happened?" Kyle said waking up.

" Bebe made out with Kenny and Heidi made out with Clyde." Stan answered.

" Whoa that's cool!" Kyle said.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde came downstairs to say good morning to their awaiting friends while Wendy and Sally were making everybody breakfast.

" Man that bacon smelling good!" Token slightly drooling.

" You said it!" Kevin agreed.

" So how did everyone sleep?" Kyle asked.

" It was all good but not the headache.." Esther answered.

" Yeah, I hear you." Kyle replied.

" So what's on for the agenda for today?" Bebe said.

" Well I think we should go job hunting and maybe whatever else that comes to mind." Stan suggested.

" Sounds good." Craig said.

" Very mature of you, Stan." Wendy smiled.

" Thanks." Stan said.

The parents came inside the house for a chance to say good bye before they would depart.

" Wow, something smells good!" Sharon said.

" It's us making breakfast Mrs. Marsh, you parents are more than welcome to grab a plate!" Wendy smiled.

" I suppose having one last breakfast with our kids won't hurt." Randy said.

The parents took their seats along with their children as Wendy and Sally were finishing making the food.

" So how'd the night go, kids?" Gerald asked.

" It was good Mr. Broflovski." Millie said.

" Glad to hear y'all having a good time so far." Mr. Tucker said.

" Food's ready!" Sally announced while passing out everyone's plate.

" All right, I'm starving!" Cartman said.

Once all the plates were served, everybody joined together for their first prayer together.

" Who wants to say grace?" Stan asked.

" I'll say grace." Butters raising his hand.

" Go ahead." Stan said as everyone bowed their heads.

" Dear lord, thank you for bringing us together for this great meal prepared by Wendy and Sally, guide us all in your footsteps and watch over us, in Jesus name amen." Butters finishing the prayer.

" Good prayer." Stan commented.

" Great job." Red also commenting.

" Well said son." Stephan said.

Everybody was eating all the food that was on their plate.

While eating Stan noticed that Bebe would occasionally smile at him and so he would smile back.

" Well kids, the food was great but now we have to leave." Randy said.

" Dad, you guys will stop by every once in a while, right?" Stan asked.

" Sure thing son." Randy answered.

" Bye kids, we love you and don't forget to call us." Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Bye, we love you!" Wendy speaking for the rest of the boys and girls.

" All right, time to start my day, who wants to come with me down town?" Stan asked.

" I'll go." Kyle volunteering himself. " Me too." Bebe also volunteering herself.

" I guess I'll go too." Token got up and readied himself.

Stan, Kyle, Bebe and Token left the house not only to explore Miami but to find a job.

Down Town Miami

" So where to?" Bebe asked.

" Yeah all the other places ain't hiring not to mention they all keep gossiping in spanish in front of us." Token said.

" Yeah it's harder than I thought." Stan admitted.

" I wonder what it means when the Mexicans said, " Vete para la verga" to us when we asked for a job." Kyle trying to say the spanish words correctly.

" Fuck it let's take a break, any one up for ice cream?" Stan asked.

" Sure, I'm dying for it!" Bebe said.

Stan and Co. walked in a local ice cream shop and was greeted by the store's clerk who appears to be their age.

" Que paso, what can I get you friends?" The clerk said.

" What does "Que Paso" mean?" Stan cluelessly asked.

" It means what's up!" The clerk answered.

" Oh okay we'll I'll take cookies n cream!" Stan giving a order.

" Banana split!" Bebe said next.

" Anything for you, beautiful." The clerk said smiling at Bebe.

" Thank you." Bebe slightly blushed.

Kyle and Token gave their orders then joined Stan and Bebe in a table.

" Hey look, they're hiring!" Stan said.

" Hey buddy, are you guys still hiring?" Stan asked.

" Actually yes we need lot's of people, interested?" The clerk asked.

" What do you guys think?" Stan asked.

" I'll work here." Bebe said.

" I don't know it seems weird to see a black man surrounded by a mexican and white people working at a ice cream shop." Token commented.

" Ain't no difference since your the only black guy around us anyway." Stan said.

" Yeah and I'm the only Jew, so I'm all right with it." Kyle giving his answer.

" Okay but what about Craig, Kenny and the rest? They might think it's a little faggish." Token said.

" It's not like we have a choice, besides I'm pretty sure they won't mind if we tell them girls come by." Bebe said.

" Okay well can we let you know tomorrow, we have friends that might be interested." Kyle said.

" Sure, amigos come on by tomorrow!" The clerk said.

" Okay cool but hey before we go, what does " Vete para la verga" mean?" Kyle asked which brought out a laugh from the clerk.

" It means fuck off, amigos." The clerk answered with a laugh.

Miami House

" Seriously... A ice cream shop?" Craig responded just like Token thought he would.

" Well dude it's not like we don't have a choice." Stan replied.

" Yeah come on dude, ice cream shops are so lame why would anyone work there?" Clyde chimed in.

" Well perhaps I should mention that girls love ice cream and they'll show up!" Bebe winked.

" Oh hell yeah I'll work!" Clyde jumped up.

" And you might get a number or two if you make their ice cream just right." Bebe added.

" Count me in, dude!" Kenny shouted after sweating.

" Guess I'm in." Craig answered.

" Oh you boys still haven't changed!" Red said.

" So what do you girls say?" Bebe asked.

" I'll do it, we can use the money." Wendy agreed.

" Me too." Sally concurred.

" Oh well I don't know..." Red said.

" There's a cute Mexican clerk that works there!" Bebe mentioned.

" Ohhh okay!" Red grinned.

" Touche Red, touche." Clyde smarted off.

Cartman walks in with the rest of the housemates from the back door.

" Hey what's going on?" Cartman asked.

" We're going to work for a ice cream shop, you in?" Kenny said.

" Did you say ice cream, fuck yeah!" Cartman answered.

" Well sure, I'll work there!" Butters said.

The rest of the housemates agreed to also work in the ice cream shop at least for the time being until something better comes up.

" Hey did you guys find a club for tonight?" Cartman asked.

" Well there's a Mexican club called Escapades down town." Token answered.

" I'm down, there's probably a lot of hot Mexican girls!" Kenny said.

" And guys too!" Millie said.

" Well wait are we waiting for, let's get ready!" Heidi said.

Everyone went up with their roomates to their rooms to get ready for the night.

" Red, where's your straightener?" Bebe asked.

" It's in the restroom if want to come here and use it." Red said from the bathroom.

" Bebe, I'd let you use mine but you know how long I take." Wendy said while straightening her hair.

" Oh it's cool I'll just go use Red's since she's almost done!" Bebe left the room and passed by Tweek who was headed to Stan's room.

" Hey Wends, do you have any eye liner I can borrow, Lola used up the last of hers?" Sally asked once she walked in.

" Sure it's right there." Wendy pointed out.

" Oh Sally, can I ask you something I need advice." Wendy requested.

" Sure." Sally sitting next to Wendy.

" Well ever since I been around Stan again, I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him again what should I do?" Wendy confessed.

" Don't you have a boyfriend back in Arizona?" Sally recalled.

" Well yes I do and I think he's a nice guy but Stan was my first true love and I really think he's matured, you know?" Wendy said.

" Plus he admitted his feeling for me yesterday but I didn't know how to handle it." Wendy added.

" Well my advice to you Wendy is that go for whatever your heart tells you and to give you my honest opinion about him, I think he's a great guy." Sally said.

" Well he's your best friend right?" Wendy said.

" Yes...Yes he is." Sally said.

Naturally the guys were already ready and waited for the girls to finish downstairs.

" Why do girls take so damn long!" Cartman paced back and forth.

" Take it easy Cartman, we have all night." Stan said.

" Yeah I'm just dying to see if I can bring a chick home tonight." Clyde said.

" For sure and to avoid all grenade bitches if possible!" Kenny said.

" Dude, you are my wingman!" Clyde said to Kenny.

Finally the girls came down from upstairs looking their best earning stares from the boys.

" Wow, you girls look nice." Kevin complimented while looking at his best friend Red.

" Yeah no kidding!" Butters agreed.

" Thank you." Red smiled at Kevin.

" Well cabs are here!" Kenny said.

The boys and girls entered their taxi cabs and were on their way to club Escapade where drama awaits them.

**After a crazy night, the boys and girls are about to have a even more crazier night once they arrive at club Escapade. Wendy believes she is starting to have feelings for Stan again and is given a ultimatum. Can she break things off with her current boyfriend and get Stan back or will some other girl swoop in and take Stan instead? **


	4. Chapter 4: Club Escapade

" Yeah buddy, shits about to go down!" Kenny cheered.

" So who's riding with who?" Clyde asked.

" I guess us girls will take the first cab and you boys ride in the second." Millie stuck out her tongue.

" No problem." Craig in his usual I don't care style.

The girls entered the first cab and then the boys entered the second cab.

" So has anybody actually been to a club?" Kyle starting up a conversation.

" Not really, it's my first time!" Stan admitted.

" Yeah me too." Token said with the other boys agreeing.

" Who cares if we been to a club or not, I'm just there to pick up chicks and then fuck em in the fuck room!" Kenny laughed.

" Amen to that!" Clyde shaking Kenny's hand.

" I'm with these two, I just wanna hook up tonight." Craig agreed.

" I'm all for that." Stan said.

" Just don't blow your stack if you see Wendy dancing with some guy." Cartman teased.

" Whatever dude, besides she has a boyfriend and she don't mess around." Stan said.

" She did with Cartman years ago when you two started dating." Craig recalled.

" That was different!" Stan said. " Haha I took your girl!" Cartman taunted.

" Dude, that wasn't a compliment." Craig defended Stan.

" Shut up Craig, when's the last time you got action with a girl." Cartman said.

" Let's see, when I messed around with Heidi when you liked her." Craig retorted.

" He got you there." Kenny said to a quiet Cartman.

Girls Cab

" I wonder what hot guys will be at Escapade?" Heidi said.

" Most likely hot and spicy hispanic boys!" Red cooed.

" I hope so!" Millie said.

" I just want to have fun and if I just happen to bring a boy home so be it." Esther said.

" Esther!" Wendy playfully teased.

" Your brother Kevin won't flip out?" Annie asked.

" Nah, he's cool with it if anything I'm the one who has to approve who he's dating." Esther said.

" Really, you got him like that?" Sally teased.

" Well no not really he just really shy but he'll kick someone's ass if they lay a hand on me, Red knows that more than anybody here." Esther said.

" Mmm well that just made Kevin even more sexier." Millie winked.

" Uh Millie!" Esther whined.

" Just saying!" Millie said.

" I agree Kevin's cute." Red said.

" Well I think all our guys are cute but I currently have my eye on one of them now." Bebe said.

" Who's that, Bebe?" Wendy dared to ask.

" Well that's the surprise." Bebe answered.

" Well I'll be open, I like Kenny!" Lola said.

" Good luck with that, Lola!" Heidi said.

" Yeah I'm not sure that's a good idea either, Lola." Wendy agreed.

" Why not?" Lola asked.

" Well Kenny still hasn't changed from high school, he's still a whore not to say he's not handsome like he is." Sally said.

" That's simple, he hasn't met the right girl yet." Lola said.

" I wouldn't bank on it." Esther said.

Club Escapade

Both cabs containing the girls and boys arrived at club Escapade and they didn't waste time getting out to join the club.

" Aw man this sucks balls, we gotta wait in line!" Cartman complained.

" Guess we have no choice!" Stan spoke out walking to the end of the line with the others.

About forty minutes later, the line finally shortened and the South Park young adults were admitted inside the club.

" Dude, there's a lot of minorites here!" Cartman surveying the area.

" Don't start that racist crap or your on your own when they kick your ass!" Kyle said.

" Minh!" Cartmen whined. " Wow, this club sure looks nice!" Tweek commented.

" It sure does!" Millie concurred.

" Hey where did Kenny and Clyde go?" Sally taking notice that the two vanished.

" Look they already started macking on girls already!" Token pointed at Kenny and Clyde talking to two hot hispanic girls.

" Damn they're good!" Kevin said.

While Kenny and Clyde continued to chat with the two girls, the others made their way to the dance floor.

" Hey cutie." A blonde haired girl directed at Kyle.

" Oh hi." Kyle said.

" Let's dance!" The girl pulled Kyle in.

" That didn't take long." Stan said.

" Your friend's cute too, hey sexy!" A brunette girl who apparently is the blonde's friend called over Stan.

" Me?" Stan pointed at himself.

" Of course you!" The brunette winked.

" What's your name?" The brunette asked.

" Um Stan Marsh." Stan said.

" Sexy, well my name's Staci." Staci said.

" And my name's Alisa." Alisa introducing herself.

" Kyle Broflovski." Kyle said to Alisa.

Wendy and Bebe saw from afar that Stan and Kyle already had girls to dance with.

It bothered Wendy to see Stan talking and dancing with a girl though she still has a relationship.

" I think I'm going to be sick." Wendy said.

" She must still have feelings for Stan." Bebe thought to herself.

" I was thinking about hooking up with Stan but I can't do that to Wendy." Bebe continued her thinking.

" Wendy, tell me the truth... Do you still love Stan?" Bebe asked.

" What does it matter, he's talking to someone and I have a wonderful boyfriend but..." Wendy said.

" But you can't help but feel jealous." Bebe finished Wendy's sentence causing her to nod her head.

" Wendy, what are you going to do?" Bebe asked.

" I don't know Bebe, I just don't want to see this in front of me." Wendy said walking off.

" Wendy wait!" Bebe called out for Wendy but Wendy was already too far.

" As much as I'm not too crazy about Kyle talking to this girl, I can't let Wendy's night be ruined." Bebe taking it upon herself to walk over to where Stan is at.

Meanwhile Craig, Tweek, Token and Butters danced with Millie, Sally, Heidi and Annie on the dance floor with some as grinding partners and the rest just dancing alongside each other.

" Dude, look at fuckin Kenny and Clyde, that's like the fourth set of girls that they're talking to." Craig said to Token while grinding with Heidi.

" When they going to be satisfied?" Token replied back while grinding with Millie.

" I see that they ain't playing around." Sally continued to dance.

" Man, no fair they'll take all the girls without us having a crack at them." Butters envied.

" So what do you say you girls come with us back to our place?" Clyde being smooth making the two attractive brunettes giggle.

" We could chill in the hot tub and maybe do the freaky." Kenny added.

" Tempting." The brunette named Lili said. " I think it's a good idea.

" The other brunette named Tatiana said biting her bottom lip and then whispered to Lili.

" We'll tell you what boys, let us go to the bathroom and we'll come back to give you a answer." Lili said.

" Hey Kev, I have no one to dance with so can you dance with me?" Red asked.

" Uh um well sure!" Kevin said in a shy tone making Red blush.

" Do you wanna dance with me?" Cartman asked a blue haired girl.

" No." The blue haired girl replied.

" Do you wanna dance with me?" Cartman asked a brunette girl.

" No!" The brunette replied.

" DOES ANYBODY FUCKING WANT TO DANCE WITH ME!" Cartman shouted in the middle of the dance floor.

" Sure, I will!" A Brunette said.

" Really?" Cartman feeling happy.

" As soon as you could drop a couple of pounds!" The brunette laughed embarrassing Cartman even more.

" GOD DAMN IT!" Cartman exclaimed due to frustration.

" Who is that fat boy?" Alisa asked.

" I don't know him." Kyle slightly blushed from embarrassment.

" I hope Kenny and Clyde don't get in trouble by scooping someone elses girls." Stan said.

" Stan, what are you doing?" Bebe stepped in between Stan and Staci.

" Who's this?" Staci asked.

" This is Be..." Stan begun to explain but was interupted by Bebe.

" Bebe, his girlfriend!" Bebe lied.

" What is Bebe doing?" Lola said since she just happened to be nearby.

" WHAT!" Stan shouted.

" Dude..." Kyle said.

" Stan, you said you didn't have a girlfriend!" Staci raised her voice.

" Believe it!" Bebe pulled Stan in to kiss him.

" What the hell!" Kyle shouted.

" BEBE!" Stan feeling confused at Bebe's actions.

" You pig you said you were single!" Staci teared up and slapped Stan.

" Staci, wait!" Stan tried to call Staci back but she ran off.

" Is Kyle single?" Alisa suspicously asked.

" Nope, matter of fact his girlfriend Lola is here!" Bebe pulling Lola in from where she was dancing.

" Bebe!" Lola whispered. " Just play along!" Bebe whispered back.

" Um well yes how dare you, Kyle!" Lola also confusing Kyle.

" You jerk!" Alisa slapping Kyle and also left.

" Sorry, Kyle!" Lola asking for forgiveness.

" What the hell was that for, Bebe!" Both Stan and Kyle shouted.

" Wendy is probably crying because you're talking to this girl who probably wasn't good for you anyway!" Bebe shouted back.

" Why is she crying for, she has a boyfriend!" Stan said.

" Isn't it obvious since living together that she's starting to have feelings for you again?" Bebe said.

" No, cause she even told me she wants to be friends!" Stan said.

" But i thought.." Bebe said.

" You thought wrong, by the way why did you kiss me to try and prove you were my 'girlfriend'?" Stan asked.

" Oh uh I like to be really convincing that's all!" Bebe said.

" But I kind of liked it." Bebe blushed thinking about her kiss to Stan.

" Where is she?" Stan asked.

" I don't know she ran off somewhere!" Bebe said as Stan rushed through her to look for Wendy.

" Okay so you cock blocked Stan for a reason, what's mine?" Kyle asked.

" Uh well..." Bebe blushed.

At the same moment Stan left to find Wendy, Tatiana and Lili came back from the restroom to regroup with Kenny and Clyde.

" Okay we'll go with you!" Tatiana answered.

" Nice." Clyde said. Kenny and Clyde were about to leave with Tatiana and Lili but were stopped by two guys who apparently were the boyfriends and their friends.

" Tatiana, Lili get your asses back here now!" A muscular mexican male named Paul shouted.

" You girls are going nowhere with these losers!" Another mexican named Miguel also shouted.

" Hey what's up, you got a problem!" Clyde raised up her hands.

The other guys and girls came to back up Kenny and Clyde since something was up.

" Go away, we left you losers cause you don't have game like these boys do!" Lili yelled.

" Why you ungrateful!" Paul enraged.

" Seriously dude, step back before you really have a problem." Clyde said.

" You think we're fucking playin, we'll beat the shit out of you fags!" Miguel challenged.

" Get lost if you know what's good for you besides if you snooze you lose!" Kenny taunted.

While Kenny was looking towards his friends laughing at his last remark, Paul blind sided Kenny by punching him four times in the face.

" Mother fucker!" Clyde throwing a lot of punches to Paul blind siding him.

Miguel and the rest of their friend jumped in to jump Clyde and Kenny.

Craig, Token, Kevin, Tweek, Butters and Kyle jumped in the fight to help Kenny and Clyde.

" Come on, you mother fucker!" Kenny raged while beating the shit out of Paul.

Miami House

After Stan looked everywhere in the club, he figured maybe Wendy left to go back home.

So Stan called a cab and made his way back home.

Stan searched the house and checked in the back then saw Wendy just hanging up her phone.

" Stan?" Wendy said. " Hey Wendy." Stan walked closer to where Wendy was.

" What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be having fun with that girl." Wendy said.

" Why are you here?" Stan changing the sub-ject.

" I wanted to talk to my boyfriend, he's coming over to visit tomorrow is that a problem?" Wendy harshly said.

" No, I just... Nevermind!" Stan turned his back to walk away.

" Stan..." Wendy thought.

Wendy followed Stan back inside the house with intents to talk to him and apologize but all was forgotten once the others came back home with the guys having small bruises on their faces.

" What happened to you guys!" Stan shouted.

" Kenny and Clyde got us all kicked out of the club because these girls wanted to leave their boyfriends for them so we all got into a fight!" Kyle said.

" Ex-boyfriends!" Lili corrected.

" Whatever." Craig scoffed.

" Are any of you hurt?" Wendy asked in concern of her guy friends.

" Oh if you think this is bad, you should see the other guys!" Kevin said.

" Wish I was there, I would've back you up!" Stan said.

" They actually did kick ass!" Heidi said.

" Yeah, sorry we got you all kicked out because of me and Clyde, it was a douchebag move." Kenny apologized.

" Don't worry bout it, we had fun!" Sally said.

" Cool, now if I'm not mistaken we just got 'plans' right?" Clyde asked.

" Yes." Tatiana licking her lips.

" Hot tub sounds good right about now!" Kenny said.

" Maybe a little massage will help!" Lili winked twice at Kenny.

" We'll be in the hot tub!" Clyde said walking out in the back with Kenny and the two girls.

While everybody was getting situated, Stan walked over to Bebe who happens to be near his room.

" Well did you talk to her?" Bebe asked.

" Yes and apparently she's having her boyfriend over tomorrow so thanks for nothing!" Stan said.

" I'm sorry Stan, I thought she had something for you." Bebe said.

" It's okay, well thanks anyway.." Stan turned his back to walk in his room.

Bebe turned Stan around and begun to kiss him softly.

Once the kiss was broken off, Stan looked at Bebe and resumed the kiss.

Only one person saw the two kiss and that person was Wendy.

**Read and Review to let me know how I'm doing :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

Shortly afterwards after Bebe and Stan's first real kiss, the two made their way inside Stan's room unaware at the fact that Wendy was the witness.

" Why would Bebe do this to me?" Wendy began to tear up.

The vision of her best friend making out with Stan, the guy who she wanted to fix things with so that they can once again be a couple has now been shattered.

At this, Wendy slowly enters her room without a single thought as if she was a mindless zombie.

Red makes her way to her room and once inside she noticed Wendy broken into pieces.

" Wendy, are you okay what's wrong?" Red asks.

" Bebe and Stan are together..." Wendy answered.

" Are you kidding, how?" Red sitting on the otherside of Wendy's bed.

" I just saw it, they're in Stan's room now." Wendy said.

" Well shouldn't you be happy for them, I mean after all Bebe thinks Stan's cute and you do have a boyfriend." Red putting it to perspective.

" It's not like that Red, I realized that jealousy came to me once I saw Stan even just talking to a girl, I know it's crazy but I can't help but feel that I'm in love with him again." Wendy said.

" Well does Bebe know about this?" Red asked.

" Of course she does and the fact that she betrayed me pisses me off, I can't believe her!" Wendy slightly raising her voice.

" Calm down Wendy, look come hang out with us downstairs and maybe we can take your mind off of this." Red suggested.

" Okay." Wendy said leaving her room to join the others.

Stan and Bebe resumed their kissing while making their way onto Stan's bed only this time with tongue.

Once the two made it on Stan's bed, Bebe momentarily halted the kisses.

" Wait, I can't believe I just made out with my best friend's ex!" Bebe realizing her actions.

" Yeah it kinda hit me too." Stan also realized.

" Stan, you got to tell me what happened with Wendy before this happened." Bebe said.

" It's like I told you Bebe, I tried talking to her but it's not going to work I already tried!" Stan said.

" But I swear Stan, she told me she was having feelings for you again that's why she was jealous of you dancing with that girl and left the club!" Bebe replied.

" If that's the case why did she reject me and why did you kiss me?" Stan retorted.

" Because I liked you Stan, I started liking you since we moved in and I thought that if things weren't going to work with you and Wendy that maybe I can have a chance with you!" Bebe said.

" I don't know why she rejected you but if she truly doesn't want you, I do!" Bebe said.

" Bebe, if you say that she does want to start things up with me again, then why don't you ask her yourself before we do anything else since nobody saw what happened." Stan said.

" Your right Stan, nobody has to know anything just yet." Bebe said.

" Because believe me, I don't want to ruin y'all's friendship over me." Stan said.

" Okay, I'll look for Wendy and see what's going on then if she's sticking with her decision then I'll ask if it's okay for us to date." Bebe said.

" I think it's best." Stan said.

Stan remained in his room while Bebe walked downstairs only to get a accusing look from the other housemates.

" Speaking of the traitor!" Wendy said getting up from the couch.

" You are so wrong, Bebe." Millie shaking her head.

"Hold on, what I do?" Bebe said.

" I saw what you and Stan did so don't play dumb, Bebe!" Wendy said.

" This don't look good for their friendship." Craig whispered.

" Hell no." Token whispered back.

" Okay I admit it Wendy, we kissed but only because Stan was hurt!" Bebe said.

" So it's true then?" Red said.

" Why would you betray me like that Bebe, you knew I was starting to love him again!" Wendy raising her voice.

" Why were you playing games with him telling him that your having your boyfriend over when he clearly wanted to be with you!" Bebe raisng her voice.

" Oh shit, they're bout to get it on!" Cartman said.

" Um Eric, it's best that you don't rile them up!" Butters said.

" Hey what's going on?" Kenny asked walking inside with Clyde and the two girls they brought back from the club.

" Long story, let's just say it has to do with Wendy, Bebe and Stan." Tweek said.

" Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Clyde said.

" I think we should stay out of this." Esther said.

" I didn't mean to tell him that, I tried to apologize to him but then Kenny and Clyde were talking to Stan about their fight!" Wendy said.

" By the time I tried to talk to him, you two fucking were kissing you fucking bitch!" Wendy shoving Bebe.

" Don't call me a fucking bitch Wendy!" Bebe pushing Wendy back.

" What the fuck are you going to do about it, bitch!" Wendy getting in Bebe's face.

Bebe punched Wendy hard in the face starting a fight.

" Stop, STOP!" Sally yelled as Wendy and Bebe continued to fight.

Sally, Heidi, Annie, Lola, Millie, Esther and Red tried to break up the fight but niether of the girls can hold Wendy or Bebe back.

Wendy went through Lola and Red to punch Bebe three times in the face before the guys stepped in.

" HEY, HEY STOP!" Stan shouted coming downstairs.

Bebe broke loose from being held back by Annie and Esther to punch Wendy four times.

" Hold them back!" Kevin said grabbing Bebe.

" FINE WENDY IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FUCKING DATE STAN THEN I WON'T, ARE YOU HAPPY!" Bebe shouted with a little blood oozing from her lip.

" I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE BEBE!" Wendy screamed being held back by Kyle and Craig.

" Come on, hold her damn it!" Kyle said to Craig.

" Ah come on that's it, weak!" Cartman said.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bebe and Wendy screamed breaking loose then both grabbed a dining chair and broke it on Cartman.

" Damn!" Token said.

Wendy and Bebe resumed their fighting as sure enough both the guys and girls were having a hard time keeping them apart.

" Enough, you two!" Stan shouted getting in between Wendy and Bebe.

" Fighting each other ain't going to solve shit, so cut it out!" Stan said.

Just like that, Wendy and Bebe stopped their resisting then walked away from each other.

" Dude, how did he just do that?" Craig said to Clyde who just shrugged.

" Get away from me, Stan go back to Bebe!" Wendy said.

" Wendy, would you just stop for a fucking minute what's the matter with you!" Stan said.

" You just don't get it Stan you don't fucking get it!" Wendy cried.

" What don't I get Wendy, that I heard you had feelings for me and the fact I came back here to work things out?" Stan said.

" I tried to apologize to you but you and Bebe changed everything!" Wendy replied.

" Wendy I was fucking hurt and lied to Bebe was there for me!" Stan said.

" Well I'm not in your way go back to her!" Wendy said.

" Wendy, you were what I wanted why can't you see that!" Stan argued.

" It's too late now Stan, you and me can't happen anymore because that kiss between you and Bebe gave me a reason why I should stay with Jacob!" Wendy said.

" Well then that's it, if that's how you want to leave things after all we been through!" Stan turning his back and walked away from Wendy making her cry.

" Bebe, I'm sorry for everything getting you dragged into this." Stan apologized.

" I think it's better we stay friends." Bebe suggested.

" Fine with me, again I'm sorry." Stan said running up to his room.

" I'll go talk to him." Sally said to Kyle.

" Okay, I'll make sure things are situated here and then I'll go up there too." Kyle replied.

" Hey Stan.." Sally said knocking on his door frame.

" Hey Sal." Stan responded.

" Can I talk to you?" Sally asked.

" Sure, I could use my best girl friend now." Stan let out a small smile.

" I'm sorry for what happened back there, Stan." Sally frowned.

" You don't have to apologize for anything Sally, the whole thing was my fault." Stan replied.

" No,it wasn't your fault Stan you were hurt." Sally said.

" I know for a fact you love Wendy and that you were willing to work things out but it seems as though she doesn't even know what she wants." Sally said.

" Ha you think?" Stan said.

" Of course Stan, in the mean time just stay single and have fun I'm sure things will be back to normal." Sally recommended.

" Thanks for the advice Sal, I know I can count on you." Stan smiled.

" I'm always here for you Stan, always." Sally smiled back.

" Sally be honest, do you think that maybe one day Wendy will ever take me back?" Stan said.

" Maybe she will one day or maybe someone will take her place." Sally replied.

" Guess only time will tell huh?" Stan said.

" Right." Sally said.

" Well thanks again for your advice it really cheered me up." Stan showing his appreciation.

Sally simply smiled and walked out of Stan's room to her room.

If there was one thing that brightened Stan's dark days it was Sally's honesty and friendship.

**Read and Review friends please :) it help me write better stories the more reviews I get :))**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

Miami House

The very next morning after last night's events a lot has changed drastically.

Wendy and Bebe are no longer friends due to complications involving Stan therefore causing Bebe to switch roomates with Sally and room with Lola and Millie.

Before Kyle could get a chance to have a word with Stan, Stan was already asleep after his talk with Sally.

Since the next morning would be the time that all housemates report to the ice cream shop to get oriented for their new job, Kyle also turned in and would bring up the conversation the next day.

" Eight o'clock on the dot." Stan said after shutting off his alarm clock.

" Hey Kyle wake up!" Stan shaking Kyle awaking him.

" Huh, is it time already?" Kyle awoke.

" Yeah." Stan replied while walking over to Kenny and Clyde's bed.

" Uh Stan I don't think that's a good idea.." Kyle warned but Stan took both blankets that covered Kenny's and Clyde's bed and witnessed a petrifying experience, the naked bodies of his friends and the girls they brought home.

" AHH Kenny, Clyde what the fuck!" Stan placing both covers back onto his rude awakened friends.

" Told you so, they kept me up all night!" Kyle said.

" Haven't you heard of knocking?" Clyde responded from under the blanket.

" And do not disturb?" Kenny added.

" Well you both knew we had to wake up early for this orientation!" Stan said.

" Yeah, yeah just let us get dressed and we'll go." Clyde replied sticking out his hand motioning Stan to move along.

Stan and Kyle walked out of their room and saw the other roomates getting ready.

As Wendy stepped out of her room her eyes met with Stan's for a brief moment and proceeded to the bathroom without saying one word to him.

" Dude, talk about a cold shoulder!" Kyle commented.

" I done all I can but it is what it is." Stan's voice slightly saddened.

Next Stan saw Sally coming out of the same room as Wendy.

" Morning, Sal." Stan greeted. " Morning, Stan." Sally smiled.

" So I take it Bebe switched places with you?" Stan asked.

" Yeah with the fight and all so we thought it be best if they're not in the same room after last night." Sally said.

" Morning Kyle and Stan!" Lola smiled as she passed by.

" Morning!" Stan and Kyle replied.

" Well thanks for last night's talk it really took some weight off my shoulders for a while." Stan said.

" Sure thing." Sally said walking to the bathroom.

" Morning, Bebe how'd you sleep?" Kyle said.

" I guess I slept okay and you?" Bebe returned the question.

" Not so much, fucking Kenny and Clyde kept me up from "romancing" with those girls!" Kyle using his fingers to air quote.

" That sucks!" Bebe giggled.

The housemates chatted amongst each other while getting ready and met downstairs once they were ready.

Once they all finished getting ready, Stan and Kyle did a head count and all left the house on foot to go to the ice cream shop since it was a few minutes away.

Ice Cream Shop

The small bell rung once the South Park young adults made their way inside the shop notifying the shop's clerk.

" Ah Stan, your back and you brought more amigos with you!" The clerk greeted.

" We made a decision to take this job, buddy." Stan said.

" Please call me Jesse." The clerk revealing his name.

" Wow, Jesse's pretty hot!" Millie whispered.

" Mmhm." Heidi concurred.

" Well happy to see I have this many volunteers to want this job so let me put it to you like this, you're all hired how's that?" Jesse said.

" Damn, already?" Kyle said.

" So does that make you the manager of this place?" Craig asked.

" Not quite more like the owner." Jesse said.

" But you're so young!" Red exclaimed.

" Well Mi Padre owned this shop and gave it to me." Jesse explained.

" Minorities with their languages!" Cartman spoke softly.

" Knock it off, Cartman!" Kyle warned.

" So when can we start?" Butters asked.

" How does today sound?" Jesse asked.

" We can start today." Stan spoke on behalf of the other housemates.

" Okay give me your names so I can know who you are and make a schedule." Jesse said.

The housemates gave their names and other information to Jesse and once finished, Jesse made up the schedule.

" Okay finished the schedule, take a look and let me know if you agree with the times and the people your working with." Jesse said as the housemates surveyed the schedule.

Starting at eleven o'clock was Butters, Stan, Wendy and Annie.

The next shift at three o'clock was Token, Tweek, Red, Sally and Cartman.

The last shift of the day which was seven til eleven p.m was Kenny, Clyde, Esther, Kevin and Bebe.

The next morning shift would be from seven in the morning to eleven a.m which was the group of Craig, Kyle, Jesse, Lola, Heidi and Millie.

" Here's the prototype schedule, look and see if you agree with who your working with then I'll explain the days you work and the days your off." Jesse said.

" Jesse, if you don't mind may I request that I don't work alongside with either Stan or Bebe?" Wendy asked as both Stan and Bebe briefly glared at Wendy.

" Okay, how about switching places with Red's schedule?" Jesse said.

" That'd be great." Wendy agreed.

" Any one else?" Jesse asked and received no answer.

" Okay well the days we are off is of course the weekends and the holidays then of course we work four hours a day so any more questions?" Jesse asked.

" Okay for those of you that start at eleven make sure to be here on time and I'll be here in all shifts today to show you the ropes." Jesse said.

" Kay see you then!" Butters waved.

" He can show me all the ropes he wants!" Millie winked making Jesse slightly blush.

" Whatever." Craig commented. The housemates left the ice cream shop to head back home.

Miami House

" Well safe to say that we got a job, finally." Tweek said.

" Well that's something to be grateful for." Millie said.

" You guys ready to go?" Stan asked from downstairs.

" We're ready." Red responded back coming downstairs with Annie.

" Butters, you almost done?" Stan called out.

" Just a minute, I can't find my name tag!" Butters replied.

" All right found it, let's go!" Butters coming downstairs.

" All right well we'll see you guys when we get off." Stan said.

" You can stay out for all I care!" Wendy murmured out.

" Whatever!" Stan going out the front door with Red, Annie and Butters following.

" Talk about being on your period huh guys." Cartman lowered his voice and pointed at Wendy with his thumb.

" I think the more they stay from each other, the better." Clyde whispered.

" Agreed." Kevin concurred.

" I just wish they can at least to pretend to get along." Heidi said.

" Wendy, must you really be harsh on Stan and Bebe?" Sally showing her concern.

" Sally, they both did me wrong and now they are paying for it." Wendy replied.

" Stan, I might forgive sooner but Bebe I won't ever forgive." Wendy said.

" But Wendy, Bebe's been your best friend since elementary." Sally said.

" She stopped being my best friend once she showed her true colors." Wendy turning her head to glare at Bebe who was conversating with Lola and Millie.

" Besides my boyfriend Jacob's coming over tonight after I get out of work and seeing him will take away everything." Wendy turning her attention back to Sally.

" If you don't mind Sally, I want to call him and so where he's at." Wendy getting up from the couch.

" Sure." Sally also getting up from the couch and walked to where Kyle, Kenny, Craig and Clyde were while Wendy walked off dialing her phone.

" I guess Wendy's boyfriend's coming over tonight." Sally notifying Kyle.

" Not sure to how Stan's going to react to that after all it was just last night when all hell broke loose between him, Bebe and Wendy." Kyle recalled.

" I don't think it's a good idea, Stan for sure will flip out." Clyde predicted.

**Four Hours Later...**

" We're home!" Red announced walking in the door. " How'd it go?" Lola asked.

" Work was good but coming home was the problem." Annie answered.

" Why is that?" Craig questioned.

" We crossed paths with Wendy then her and Stan were getting into it." Butters said.

" Where's Stan now?" Kenny asked.

" Oh he's checking the mail." Red said and sure enough Stan walked in with a newspaper.

" Nope, no mail just a fucking newspaper!" Stan smacked the newspaper on the counter and walked in the back yard.

" I'll talk to him." Kyle also going out the back yard.

" Dude, you okay?" Kyle said.

" Yeah I guess so, Wendy doesn't let things go." Stan replied.

" Well you have to be in her shoes, it did look pretty bad when you and Bebe made out when she wanted to work things out." Kyle said.

" I don't know why me and Bebe made out, I felt as though she was comforting me since I was in a bad spot and when she kissed me I had the reflex to kiss her back." Stan explained.

" But unfortunate for both you and Bebe cost you Wendy." Kyle said.

" Yeah and I'm gonna have to live with it." Stan said.

" So you know that Wendy's bringing her boyfriend here tonight?" Kyle said.

" I already knew since last night." Stan replied.

" You knew and your okay with it?" Kyle slightly raised his voice.

" What can I do she's made her decision and it's final there's nothing I can say." Stan said.

Stan and Kyle continued to talk amongst themselves out in the back yard and once again four hours has passed.

**Four Hours Later... Again**

" All right children, we're off to work!" Kenny joked.

" Take it easy and learn something." Token mocked.

" Asshole." Clyde joked.

" Yeah like we'll have a hard time scooping up ice cream." Kenny replied.

" Esther and Bebe, make sure those boys don't do something stupid!" Sally raised her voice for the group to hear.

" Hey Sally where did Wendy go?" Lola asked.

" Oh she went out to meet her boyfriend down town." Sally said.

" Wonder what's going to happen once she comes back?" Token wondered.

" Don't know but let's see if Stan can co-exist." Millie said.

Ice Cream Shop

" All right you two, let's try it again!" Jesse remaining patient.

" Like this?" Kenny asked showing Jesse his scoop.

" No, no not like that!" Jesse slapped his own head.

" He means like this." Clyde also showing Jesse the incorrect way on how to scoop ice cream.

" Really, how hard is it to scoop a ice cream?" Bebe said.

" All right, you two just stick to cashiering." Jesse said to Kenny and Clyde.

" Okay people, you know your positions I'll be out if there's any questions give me a call and if it's not busy you can leave thirty minutes early." Jesse said walking near the door.

" Sure thing, have a good night!" Esther said. Business was a bit busy and then slow as the group quickly knew their roles of their job.

" Wow, we had quite a bit of customers." Bebe said.

" Yeah thanks to the whores." Esther pointing at Kenny and Clyde.

" Well some girls were flirting with Kevin too." Bebe smirked.

" Yeah and those stanks better not try anything with my brother." Esther retorted.

" Ah come on sis." Kevin said.

" Dude, I'm bored I think we should prank call some one." Clyde said.

" I'm down dial a number." Kenny agreed.

" Uh guys I don't think it's a good idea." Kevin warned.

" Don't worry bro, it's not like they'll kidnap us and scare us." Clyde assured.

" Okaaay." Kevin walked back to the ice cream counter.

Miami House

Wendy arrived back home accompanied by her boyfriend who by the way seemed a little tense.

" Hey everybody, I'm back!" Wendy announced.

" About time what took you?" Cartman teased.

" That's Eric." Wendy introducing Cartman to her boyfriend.

" What's going on?" Cartman reluctantly shaking Wendy's boyfriend's hand.

" Jacob." Jacob giving his name.

" Wow, Wendy's boyfriend is hot!" Heidi commented.

" Sure is." Red said.

Jacob is a well toned, caucasian guy with blonde hair with his bangs sticking up in small tufts while his most notable trait is his green eyes.

Wendy introduced Jacob to her girl friends who seemed to be nice and the guy friends who by the way was a little reluctant like Cartman was being that they're Stan's friends.

The only exception that she didn't introduce Jacob was Kyle and of course Stan since the two are still conversating outside.

" Hey dude, I'll be back I'm going to grab a small snack you want one?" Kyle asked.

" Sure, I'll come with you." Stan followed Kyle back inside.

Upon entering inside the house, everybody especially Jacob had their attention on Stan and Kyle.

" Oh and that's Kyle." Wendy introducing Kyle leaving Stan out of the equation.

" How's it going?" Kyle giving Jacob a small hand shake and walked back to the kitchen.

" Who's that?" Jacob looked towards Stan.

" Thats..." Wendy began but Stan spoke.

" Stan." Stan filled in.

" So your Stan, heard a lot about you." Jacob glaring at Stan.

" Likewise." Stan replied back.

The room was silent as the housemates paid close attention as if something was about to explode.

Ice Cream Shop

" That was priceless!" Kenny laughed.

" You both are so wrong!" Bebe shaking her head.

" What happened?" Kevin asked coming from the restroom.

" These two prank called some Cuban guy and thought it was funny." Esther informed.

" It was funny and they threatened to find us!" Clyde laughed.

" Well better hope that they don't." Bebe said.

" Well business is going slow, if you girls want you can go home and we'll clean up." Kevin said.

" Sure, the shop's about to close anyway." Esther said.

" See you guys at home." Bebe waved as her and Esther walked out the shop to go home.

Ten minutes passed and Kenny, Clyde and Kevin cleaned up shop and place money from cash register into safe.

" I think that's everything I guess we go home." Clyde said locking the door.

Kenny,Clyde and Kevin walked together back home and saw a white van pull up next to them.

" That's the sons of bitches!" A gangster with sun glasses said.

" Oh shit!" Kevin began to run but was caught alongside Kenny and Clyde by thugs who appear to be Cuban.

Cuban Cruiser Ship

Kenny, Clyde and Kevin were placed on the top deck of a cruiser ship with black bags on their heads.

" Remove the bags!" A Cuban man who seems to be the leader said while snapping his fingers.

The thugs removed the bags as told then place pistols at the heads of the boys and the leader smoked a cigar and smiled at the captive boys.

" How you doin guys, huh?" The Cuban leader questioned.

" Uh uhhh.." Clyde nervously tried to speak while the leader pulled out a printed piece of paper.

" Who're you trying to fuck with?" The leader raised his voice.

" Sir, we don't know what you talking about!" Kenny also nervous.

" Haha, you believe these guys!" The leader laughed as his thug guards shook their heads.

The leader snapped his hands and one of the guards pulled out a weed eater then handed it to the leader.

" Watch, this will happen to you if you don't speak!" The leader warned while revving up the weed eater.

The leader used the weed eater to cut off several weeded plants on his cruise ship while Kenny, Clyde and Kevin screamed as if they were being cut.

" Sir, we don't know what your talking about we wouldn't fuck with you!" Kevin said.

" You lie I have here is the number traced to the place that called my phone number!" The leader said while Kenny and Clyde had guilty faces.

" Sir, it was us we're sorry we promise we won't fuck with you again!" Kenny said.

The leader revved up the weed eater and raised it up high scaring Kenny, Clyde and Kevin senseless.

The leader then pulled out a gun and pointed at the boys.

" You don't fuck with me again and you will never see me!" The leader snapped his fingers signaling the guards to toss the boys off the cruise ship into the water.

Miami House

After Stan's introduction to Jacob the two separated from each other due to the awkwardness.

Stan simply walked outside with the other guys and girls leaving Jacob with Wendy.

" You didn't tell me he was living with you!" Jacob said.

" I didn't think it would be important Jacob!" Wendy retorted.

" Yeah living with your ex is not a big deal!" Jacob scoffed.

" Why are you threatened by him, he's got nothing to do with us?" Wendy said.

" That's my problem not yours." Jacob said.

Stan couldn't help but over hear Wendy and Jacob argueing and the housemates knew it.

" I'll be back." Stan said.

" Don't get in it Stan!" Red warned.

" I'm just going to let him know not to throw away what he has, Wendy and I still may have problems but I won't let her get hurt!" Stan continued to walk inside the house.

" Stan!" Token tried to stop Stan but Stan had already entered the house.

" What do you want?" Jacob said.

" Look buddy, don't feel threatened by me I have nothing to do with Wendy anymore." Stan said getting in a few feet in front of Jacob.

" First of all I'm no friend of yours and second I don't appreciate you walking in here getting in our business!" Jacob said.

" Say what you want but it's not fair for what your doing to Wendy." Stan surprising Wendy making her place her hand on her heart.

" Stan..." Wendy amazed that even though her and Stan had harsh problems he's sticking up for her.

" I'm happy that she's with you she says your a good guy if your problem is with me be direct with me and don't take it out on her." Stan said and turned his back to walk back outside.

Jacob's anger and jealousy finally snapped as he expressed his anger towards Stan by grabbing a nearby plate then smacked it across the back of Stan's head blind siding and dropping him to the ground.

" You want me to be fucking direct!" Jacob shouted and then started punching Stan's face while he was feeling the effects from Jacob's blind siding.

" JACOB NO STOP!" Wendy shouted trying to restrain Jacob but was in vain.

" You stay away from Wendy do you understand me!" Jacob aggressively grabbing Stan's head to lift him up, tossed Stan against the wall hard two times then started pounding Stan's face until blood was oozing from his forehead.

" JACOB STOP NOW DAMN IT!" Wendy trying to keep Jacob off of Stan.

" HEY, HEY!" Kyle shouted quickly running inside after Jacob with the other guys.

" Come back you son of a bitch!" Cartman shouted while chasing after Jacob outside.

" Oh my God, Stan you're bleeding!" Sally on her knees holding Stan's head and trying to wipe the blood off his forehead.

" JACOB! JACOB!" Stan shouted out screaming Jacob's name out of anger.

" YOU FUCKING PUSSY, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Stan yelling at the top of his enraged lungs.

" What have I done?" Wendy teared up.

**Read and Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Miami House

" Stan, stop!" Esther trying to restrain Stan.

" You're in no shape to go anywhere!" Red said.

" LET ME GO, IF IT'S A FIGHT THAT FUCKER WANTS SO BE IT!" Stan shouted while trying to escape.

" Please Stan let it go please!" Sally pleaded wrapping her arms around Stan's waist.

" What's going on, I saw Kyle and the others chasing after some guy!" Bebe asked once entering the house.

" That son of a bitch that's getting chased is Wendy's boyfriend, he attacked Stan for no reason!" Heidi informed while Bebe ran to Stan.

" Stan, oh my God are you okay!" Bebe showing her concern for Stan who continues to bleed from his forehead.

" You did this, didn't you Wendy!" Bebe turned her attention to Wendy.

" Not now Bebe, I don't need your shit!" Wendy said.

" Of course it was you I bet it was your plan to ruin Stan's life more, isn't it!" Bebe raising her voice.

" I didn't fucking start shit Bebe, I tried to stop Jacob from attacking Stan I didn't want any of this to happen!" Wendy yelled.

" Cool it you too, we don't need this!" Millie stepping in between Wendy and Bebe.

" Oh I hope those boys let him have it good!" Lola said.

Miami Downtown

" Get back here, you fucking coward!" Kyle shouted while in hot pursuit after Jacob.

" You want to attack somebody from behind, we'll play the same fucking game!" Craig yelled.

" You're nothing but a common bitch!" Token insulted.

The boys followed Jacob all the way downtown not giving up to give Jacob a ass whooping for his actions.

" Got to lose them, quick!" Jacob said in his thoughts while running.

" Ordinarily I could take you faggots on one on one but your a buncha pussies for wanting to gang up on me!" Jacob yelled while running.

" Well turn around and fight us ass hole!" Cartman said.

" Catch me first!" Jacob grabbing a supplies from a food stand then attemped to slow the others down.

" Here's more!" Jacob dropping crates as he goes.

" Is this guy foreal!" Tweek said.

" That bastard's really asking for it!" Kyle angrily said running closer to Jacob.

The boys avoided all the 'traps' set by Jacob and were closing in closer to a highway.

" Now's my chance!" Jacob daringly crossing the highway while carefully evading all vehicles.

" Whoa, stop!" Kyle halted the boys.

" Maybe a car will run his bitch ass over if we're lucky!" Craig said.

Jacob successfully crossed the road without hitting any cars and was now on the other side.

" I tell you what, if that bitch Stan wants to fight me tell him to meet me out in your alley tomorrow!" Jacob yelled.

" After Stan kicks your ass, I'm next you got that!" Kyle yelled.

" Relax, after Stan's through with him there won't be leftovers!" Token said.

" We'll see about that!" Jacob taunted and ran off.

Miami House

Kenny, Clyde and Kevin finally made it back home and were still soaking wet from their 'kidnapping'.

" What happened to you guys, your soaking wet!" Lola said.

" Oh what, it's noticable?" Kenny dumbly said.

" Yeah, it looks like you boys went for a swim." Millie said.

" Yeah I guess you can say that." Clyde said.

" You won't believe what happened all because of these two dumbasses!" Kevin said.

" Well what happened?" Heidi asked.

" Trust me it's a lot better if we don't about it!" Kenny said.

" Are you out of your mind, what are you talking about?" Red questioned.

" B-b-b-back there, ah duh duh duh." Kenny stuttered while pointing outside and was scared senseless.

" Clyde, how bout you give it a try?" Sally asked.

" Uh sure, um ah duh duh duh." Clyde also scared senseless.

" So there's 'ah duh duh duh' outside?" Esther mocking the two.

" You know when these two were prank calling at work?" Kevin said to which Bebe and Esther nodded their heads.

" Well guess what, fucking Cuban's picked us up and threatened if we prank call them again, they'd kill us!" Kevin said.

" Well we didn't know they were fucking gangsters!" Clyde said.

" Face it, we got in trouble because of you two and if the guys were there too, they would say the same thing!" Kevin said.

" Hey since we're on that subject what's going on, we saw Kyle and the other guys chasing after some blonde guy from afar." Clyde said.

" That blonde guy is Wendy's boyfriend and he attacked Stan from behind like a coward." Red said.

" WHAT!" Kenny, Clyde and Kevin yelled out.

" If we would've known that then we would have followed them!" Kevin said.

" Where's Stan!" Kenny said.

" He's outside trying to cool off." Lola said.

Kenny left to go in the backyard and saw Stan pacing back and forth.

" Hey buddy, heard what happened want to talk about it?" Kenny said.

" Kenny, I'm hot red hot that fucking coward attacked me for no reason so you know I'm pissed!" Stan pointing at his bandage on his forehead.

" Dude, I had no idea if I would've known if that's the reason Kyle and rest were chasing that punk, you could count on me giving that fucker my share of licks." Kenny said.

" So they were still chasing him?" Stan said.

" Yeah, but we didn't know why we just thought because he maybe stole from one of the guys so we left it alone." Kenny sitting next to Stan on the bench.

" Did you see Wendy, when you came home?" Stan asked.

" Yeah, she was by herself in the corner apparently she feels real bad of what happened." Kenny said.

" Ain't that something." Stan commented.

" Hey dude, you all right?" Kyle said after opening the back door.

" Yeah, I'm cool bro what's up?" Stan asked.

" Hey we couldn't catch that motherfucker but when he got the slip from us he gave us a message." Kyle said.

" What did he say?" Stan getting up from the bench.

" If you want to fight him, meet him in the alley outside of the house tomorrow." Kyle relaying the message.

" Is that so, good now I can get even." Stan said.

Meanwhile Wendy went up to her room to call Jacob's number.

" Jacob, what you did today was beyond fucked up and uncalled for!" Wendy raised her voice.

" What the hell Wendy that son of a bitch stuck his nose in our problem why are you sticking up for him!" Jacob said.

" Stan had nothing to do with our relationship at all and you attacked him for no fucking reason, you ass hole!" Wendy said.

" So I'm a ass hole now, I attacked Stan for you he had it coming Wendy!" Jacob replied.

" I can't believe how your acting Jacob you're so insecure and completely opposite of what I thought you were!" Wendy said.

" What are you trying to say then!" Jacob raised his voice.

" I'm saying I'm done with you!" Wendy yelled.

" WHAT YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME-!" Jacob exclaimed before Wendy hung up the phone.

Moments later, Wendy received a text message from Jacob.

" Fine bitch you want to leave me but mark my words when I fight your 'boyfriend' tomorrow don't expect any mercy from me this time!" The text message stated which frightened Wendy.

Wendy chosed not to reply to the threatening message and came downstairs where she saw the other housemates talking with Stan.

" So your really going to go through with this after all, Stan?" Clyde asked.

" You say this like I don't know how to fight, Clyde." Stan replied.

" Yeah I'll say, I remember you use to get in a lot of fights back in high school and you won all of them too." Kenny said.

The housemates shared a laugh while Wendy was looking on from the stairs with a small smile.

The girls and guys went up stairs to their rooms to either conversate for a little bit or go straight to bed.

Bebe, Lola and Millie's Room

" So when are you going to confess your feelings to Kenny, Lola?" Bebe asked.

" Oh um I don't know." Lola blushed.

" You slut, you really like him don't you?" Millie said.

" Is it that noticable?" Lola asked.

" Well Kenny doesn't know but we been seeing you checking him out lots of times." Millie replied.

" Me and Kenny been really close friends since the beginning of high school I can't imagine a guy like him falling for someone like me." Lola looked down.

" Why wouldn't he want you, after all your probably just as attractive to him so why not try?" Bebe advised.

" I don't know about that Bebe cause you know how Kenny is, he can never stay with the same girl." Millie said.

" Oh yeah, I guess I fallen in that category myself huh." Bebe withdrawing her comment.

" It's true." Lola frowned.

" Bebe, are you ever going to friends with Wendy again?" Millie said.

" To be honest I really don't know I mean we got into a huge fight and every time we speak to each other it's a argument." Bebe explained.

" Guess that pretty much sums it up huh?" Millie said.

Bebe simply nodded her head and didn't say another word.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde's Room

Stan and Kyle were up in their room while Kenny and Clyde remained downstairs with Kevin, Butters, Heidi and Annie conversating.

" Ready to kick somebody's ass bro?" Kyle said laying down on his bed.

" More then I'll ever be." Stan replied.

Sally knocked on Stan's door frame while in her pajamas.

" Oh hey Sally come in." Stan smiled.

" How's your head feeling?" Sally asked.

" It feels better it seems to have healed up quick thanks to you." Stan pulling off the bandage to show Sally.

" That's great, it should be fully healed by tomorrow." Sally smiled.

" Yeah, that alcohol gel did the trick." Kyle commented.

" Well you never know what happens to one of us I guess." Sally said applying the alcohol gel and new bandage on Stan's forehead.

" Hey Sally thanks again for taking care of me I know I can count on you." Stan said.

" Your my best friend I have to." Sally teased.

" Well it means a lot to me." Stan said as Sally smiled and left the room.

" Excuse me for a minute, dude." Kyle got up from his bed.

" Hey Sally got a minute?" Kyle asked in the hallway before Sally could get in her room.

" Sure, what's up?" Sally said.

" Call me crazy or something but I think you have a thing for Stan, is that true?" Kyle lowered his voice so that no one may hear.

" Why do you say that, Kyle?" Sally slightly blushed.

" Just wondering cause I think you two would be a perfect couple." Kyle said.

" Kyle, Stan is important to me and like you he's my best friend." Sally said.

" So do you like him yes or no?" Kyle asked.

" Good night, Kyle." Sally chuckled and went in her room.

Wendy, Red and Sally's Room

" So you broke up with Jacob?" Red asked.

" Yeah, he's a real ass hole I can't believe what he did." Wendy said.

" How long were you with him anyway?" Red asked.

" About seven months." Wendy said.

" So with that, where do you stand with Stan?" Red said.

" Stan showed me that he had his character like he always has and even though he made out with Bebe I think I could forgive him." Wendy said.

" What about Bebe?" Red said.

" I'm not over of what happened last night I don't think we'll ever make up." Wendy said.

" Why not, Stan was single and so was she." Red said.

" Red, she was my best friend and when your somebody's best friend you don't ever go out with or kiss that person's ex ever." Wendy said.

" Guess I can't argue there." Red said at the same time Sally walked in the room.

" Where have you been?" Red asked.

" Just checking on Stan." Sally answered.

" How is he?" Wendy asked.

" He's fine, he definitely isn't happy about your boyfriend attacking him." Sally replied.

" Actually I broke up with Jacob and I'm preparing to apologize to Stan tomorrow." Wendy said.

" I didn't know that well if you want I think you could apologize to him now, he's still awake." Sally said.

" Okay then I'll be right back." Wendy leaving her room.

" Stan..." Wendy called from Stan's door.

" W-Wendy..." Stan said.

" You have a minute?" Wendy asked.

" Sure, Kyle I'll be back." Stan getting up from his bed to follow Wendy.

Stan and Wendy walked downstairs to go in the backyard.

" What do you think they're going to talk about?" Annie wondered after seeing Stan and Wendy walk out the back door.

" So what's up?" Stan puts his hands in his sleeping shorts pockets.

" I want to thank you, Stan." Wendy began.

" Thank me for what?" Stan asked.

" I want to thank you for sticking up for me even though we had problems it really showed me that you still have your character." Wendy said.

" Well gee thanks, Wendy." Stan smiled.

" And I want you to know that I'm no longer with Jacob because what he has done to you was disgusting." Wendy informed.

" Don't worry about it Wendy, he already has it coming to him besides it wasn't the same time I fought for you." Stan said.

" I believe you." Wendy smiled.

" Listen Wendy I want to apologize for kissing Bebe and separating you two, I just want you to know that it wasn't part of our plan to kiss it just sorta happened." Stan admitted.

" Please Stan can we please not mention Bebe?" Wendy frowned and looked down-left.

" But Wendy..." Stan said.

" I'm ready to forgive you just not her not yet." Wendy said.

" Okay..." Stan dropping to subject.

" So does this mean that we're okay, Wendy?" Stan asked.

" Of course, Stan." Wendy said.

" Well it's getting late, I think we should get rest." Stan said.

" Agreed." Wendy following Stan back inside in the house.

" Good night guys." Stan said to the housemates that were still in the living room in which they replied back.

" Think they made up?" Heidi said after Stan and Wendy went upstairs.

" Better yet, think they'll have make up sex?" Kenny said.

" Kenny, you are a dumbass." Kevin slapped his forehead.

" Well good night, Wendy see you in the morning." Stan patted Wendy's shoulder.

" Good night to you too, Stan I'm glad we're okay again." Wendy smiled and gave Stan a hug.

" Me too." Stan replied also embracing Wendy.

The two broke off the hug and went into their rooms with all smiles on their faces.

**Read and Review :) Who do think will have Stan's heart?**


	8. Chapter 8: Stan's Rage

Ice Cream Shop

" Did you notice how Stan is all the sudden heated up?" Kyle said to Craig while scooping ice cream for a girl.

" No kidding but with good reason he's gonna settle the score with Jacob." Craig replied while handing the change to the girl.

" I don't know, I'm all for Stan getting pay back but something tells me that he's going to take it too far." Kyle said.

" You mean like that time when Stan totally destroyed that Bridon Guermo kid in high school?" Craig mentioned.

" What a case that was." Kyle visualizing a thing of the past.

**Flashback begins...**

" Come back!" Stan aggressively grabbing a bloodied Bridon's collar and pounded his face in while on the ground.

" I tried to warn you, I tried to fucking warn you but you didn't listen did you!" Stan continually punching Bridon's face with every syllable.

" Stan, dude that's enough your going to kill him!" Kyle trying to reason with Stan.

" I warned you that I was going to beat you to death, you son of a bitch!" Stan throwing elbows in Bridon's face.

" Oh my God, Stan is brutal!" Lola wept.

" Stan enough, he's done for!" Token yelled.

" Stan please stop this isn't you!" Wendy cried.

" P-p-please..." Bridon weakly begged.

" Get up!" Stan kicking Bridon right between his eyes once he attempted to sit up.

" Stan, stop!" Sally pleaded.

" God damn it, Stan enough!" Kyle shouted trying to restrain Stan.

" Get the fuck off me!" Stan trying to get Kyle off him.

" Stan, your going way too far!" Clyde also restraining Stan with Craig, Token, Kevin, Cartman and Kenny.

" Stan, remember who you are!" Kenny yelled.

" Let me go, Bridon's going to pay for hitting Sally!" Stan shouted.

" Dude, you already kicked his ass you don't need to do anymore!" Craig said.

" I never thought Stan is capable of being this way!" Red said which seemed to triggered remorse within Stan's being.

Stan stopped resisting and saw the blood on his hands that belonged to Bridon.

" What... What am I becoming?" Stan continued to stare at his hands.

" Go away kid, now!" Stan warning Bridon who didn't waste time running away.

" I'm... I'm sorry guys." Stan apologized.

**Flashback Over...**

" I remember that day..." Heidi said.

" Stan had completely lost it when Bridon ignored Stan's threats if he ever hit Sally again, he was going to beat the life out of him." Heidi said.

" Stan did show a sadistic side of him that day that's for sure." Millie concurred.

" Yeah and the thing is who knows what he's going to do to Jacob once he gets his hands on him." Craig said.

" Stan's not a lunatic guys, he doesn't normally pick fights if it's not for a good reason after it's not like he didn't warn Bridon." Kyle defending Stan.

" We didn't say he was, we're just saying we need to keep him from doing something he will regret later." Lola said.

" Kyle, I think it's best that you try to keep Stan leveled headed after all he is your best friend." Heidi suggested.

" Not a bad idea." Kyle agreed.

Miami House

" Boy, does Stan look intense or what?" Clyde observing Stan.

" He definitely looks like he's going to murder somebody." Cartman said.

" That ain't good, don't forget what he did to Bridon." Token said.

" What's going on?" Wendy asks the guys.

" Take a look at Stan." Butters pointed.

" Oh no, last time I saw that look he beat the hell out of Bridon." Wendy said.

" I think to avoid that we have to get his mind off his emotions." Tweek said.

" I'll take care of it." Kenny volunteered.

" Hey Stanny thought you could use some company." Kenny said taking a seat in the couch with Stan.

" Yeah sure, so what's up?" Stan said calmly but fiercely.

" Hey what's up,guys?" Sally joining the boys and Wendy.

" Kenny's talking to Stan to try and get his mind off Jacob." Wendy said.

" Oh my." Sally said.

" I hope Stan could put this aside when we're at work." Annie said.

" That's what Kenny's hoping to achieve." Bebe said.

Stan went upstairs to get ready for work after conversating with Kenny while Kenny came to give Stan's feedback to the housemates.

" So how'd it go?" Kevin asked.

" Not good, he still wants to beat the shit out of Jacob." Kenny said.

" Well that went well." Esther sarcastically commented.

" I think I should try talking to him." Cartman said.

" No way dude if anything you'd just rile him up more." Clyde said.

" Ah come on!" Cartman argued.

" No Eric and that's final!" Wendy scolded.

" Dude, weak." Cartman said.

The front door was opened by Craig, Millie and Heidi who had just got out of work.

" Where's Kyle?" Bebe asked. " Oh he asked if he could work the next shift." Heidi answered.

" Yeah he figured that if he talks to Stan it might settle him down." Millie said.

" Stan, we're ready!" Red calling for Stan.

" Let's go." Stan putting his work shirt on while coming down the stairs.

Ice Cream Shop (Second shift)

" Stan, you mind if I talk with you?" Kyle said.

" What's on your mind, Kyle?" Stan replied.

" To be honest, I'm a little worried about you dude." Kyle said.

" Why do you say that?" Stan asked.

" It's not that I'm afraid of what Jacob's going to do to you but what you're going to do to him." Kyle said.

" Kyle, stop right there I already know where your going with this." Stan said.

" You do, how?" Kyle said.

" Don't try to talk me out of this fight too, Kyle." Stan warned.

" I'm not talking you out of it Stan, I just want to make sure you don't take this too far." Kyle said.

" I'm not making the same mistake I did with Bridon so stop worrying." Stan clarified.

" So how are you going to handle your business, then?" Kyle said.

" I'm going to make sure that attacking me from behind was a mistake and I'm going to end our conflict for good." Stan replied.

" Stan, I'm behind you all the way I look forward to you kicking his ass." Kyle said.

" Thanks bro." Stan said.

" Whew, I guess we don't have to worry about Stan going crazy." Butters said.

" That's a relief." Annie said.

" Maybe." Red said.

Miami House

While the last shift housemates are at work, Stan and the others have yet to hear from Jacob.

" It's almost ten o'clock at night and he still hasn't shown himself yet!" Token said.

" Let's face it, he's afraid of Stan he's probably long gone in Arizona about now." Cartman said.

" If he left then he's a bigger coward than I thought he was." Stan continued to pace back and forth.

" Yeah Stan definitely wants to fight just look at him." Millie said.

" I'm not even sure that's a good thing or not." Lola said.

" Wendy, so what's going on with you and Stan seeing how you broke up with Jacob?" Heidi asked.

" Well we just talked last night basically that there was no hard feelings." Wendy said.

" Is that all?" Heidi said. " Yeah why?" Wendy said.

" Well cause it's you two." Heidi said.

" Stan and I may had history with each other but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Wendy said.

" So getting back with Stan out of question indefinitely?" Heidi said.

" I didn't say that I'm just saying as if now we're just friends nothing more." Wendy said.

" No offense Wendy but I kind of find that hard to believe after all Stan is the very reason you're not friends with Bebe." Red chimed in.

Before Wendy could reply, the housemates that worked the last shift came home.

" So how'd the fight go?" Kenny asked.

" It didn't happen at least not yet." Craig answered.

" Cool, it looks like we're in time for the fight." Bebe said.

" Yeah, I was just telling Stan that faggot probably left and was just talking out his ass." Cartman said.

" I knew he was a fucking coward!" Stan balling up his fists.

" Before I do anything stupid I'm going out I need to blow off some steam." Stan said.

" Whatever you need." Kyle said.

Stan walked out the house in a pissed off mood to release his frustration.

" He is pissed." Esther said.

" I don't blame him I would be too." Kevin said.

" That just proves Jacob has no spine, all talk but no action." Clyde said.

" Somebody's walking in our driveway." Sally said looking out the window.

" Come on Stan let's go!" Jacob shouted.

" It's Jacob!" Sally confirmed.

" That son of a bitch!" Kyle running outside with the other guys.

" That dumb ass sure has balls!" Kenny said.

" You've got a a lot of nerve showing yourself!" Tweek said.

" Hey look, Stan's car is still here!" Annie pointed out.

" You got to be kidding me is Stan a big fucking coward that he has to have his friends jump me!" Jacob taunted.

" Stan got tired of waiting for your punk ass so now I'm going to take his place!" Kyle said.

" What's the matter Stan, I thought for sure you wanted to get back at me but instead you some fucking Jewish bitch taking your place!" Jacob still calling out for Stan making Kyle angrier.

" Why you!" Kyle trying to break free from being held back.

" Kyle, Kyle calm down it's not your fight!" Kenny said.

" I know what it is then, it's cause your scared Stan your scared of what I did to you so you had to run away!" Jacob continued to insult Stan who wasn't present.

" Jacob enough, I'm so fucking tired of you talking shit!" Wendy yelled.

" Where the hell is your 'boyfriend' then, why isn't he here!" Jacob said.

At that moment, Stan came from out of nowhere tackling Jacob hard to the hood of Stan's car and began punching Jacob's face repeatedly until the two rolled off from Stan's car.

" Oh shit!" Cartman said while moving the housemates back to give them space to fight.

Stan continued to punch Jacob hard in his skull, then grabbed the back of Jacob's head to slam his face five times on the hood of the car.

" Look at Stan's eyes!" Lola noticing a terrifying look in Stan's eyes while he's attacking Jacob.

After repeated slams to the hood, Jacob was now on his hands and knees while Stan kicked his ribs four times, used both of his hands to grab the back of Jacob's collar shirt and slammed his entire body on the hood of Stan's car three times leaving him stunned.

" Let's go to alley like you wanted!" Stan punching Jacob a few more times to make sure he doesn't move then got inside his car.

" What's Stan doing?" Sally said after seeing Stan start his car with Jacob still on the hood.

" Looks like he's giving Jacob a lift to the back alley." Craig said as Stan drove to the side of the front yard slow enough for Jacob to stay on the hood.

" Time to finish this in the alley." Stan said after entering the alley and began to slowly back his car up.

" Stan, you crazy son of a bitch what are you doing!" Cartman yelled.

Stan floored the pedal as hard as he can making to tires squeal loudly moving his car ten feet then stomped the brake to make Jacob literally fly off Stan's hood for a rough landing to the ground.

" Stan's lost it!" Red said now feeling scared of Stan's anger.

Stan opened his door and ran straight to Jacob wasting no time to continue to punch his head causing Jacob to blood profusely.

" Oh you want some more, fine!" Stan turned his back to go to a nearby metal garbage.

" God damn... you!" Jacob said in anger.

Stan searched around the area and found a small metal pipe.

" Here you go!" Stan hitting Jacob's forehead hard with the pipe.

" Did Stan just hit his head with that fucking pipe!" Kyle at disbelief.

" What's wrong Jacob, you ain't so tough now are you!" Stan taunting Jacob giving him all the anger that was pent up inside last night.

" I swear you son of a bitch you will regret this!" Jacob angrily said while blood flowing down his face slowly.

" Oh really, let's see!" Stan power walking back to his car.

" W-what the hell are you doing!" Jacob trying to move but is still dazed from Stan's hard shot to the head with the pipe.

" What is Stan thinking!" Heidi said.

" Oh no don't tell me Stan going to do what I think he's going to do!" Kyle said.

" You just sit your ass there you got a hell of a ride coming!" Stan starting up his car.

" Stan, stop!" Esther shouted.

" Dude, now your going too far!" Clyde yelled.

" No son of a bitch- Stan don't do it!" Jacob beginning to tremble.

" Stan you're going to regret this, don't do something your going to regret!" Jacob said.

" Stan, I regret the conflict with you please don't do this!" Jacob trying to reason with Stan.

" Stan, are you crazy you're going to prison if you go through with this, think about it!" Kenny said.

" Stan's out of his mind!" Tweek said.

" You remember what you did to me you son of a bitch, I'm going to send you straight down to hell!" Stan yelled out of rage.

" Please Stan it was a mistake I'm sorry!" Jacob begged.

" Stan, don't do it god damn it!" Kyle yelled.

Stan stepped on the gas pedal with intents of running over Jacob and was completely blinded by rage.

" STAN STOP!" Sally and Wendy both screamed.

Upon hearing Wendy and Sally scream caused Stan to stop the car a few feet away from Jacob.

" Please Stan don't do this!" Sally cried.

" This is not you!" Wendy also cried.

" Your right." Stan snapping out of his rage.

Stan stepped out of his car and went to Jacob.

" You listen good, you better thank her she just saved your fucking life now go get the fuck out of here!" Stan said after grabbing Jacob's collar.

" If Sally or Wendy didn't say anything, there's no doubt that Stan would've killed him!" Butters said.

**Thanks for the reviews friends it made my day :) Here's a question, Who was Stan talking about when he let Jacob go when he said you better thank her? Clearly he's talking about Wendy and Sally but which one truly talked him out of rage? By the way which other people do you want to see as couples and have the spot light next? **


	9. Chapter 9: A Day at the Beach

Miami House

The next morning Kenny and Clyde woke up earlier than Stan and Kyle mainly because they're in the mood to find some chicks.

" So where's our spot for today?" Kenny asked.

" Let's hit up the beach since it's pretty much common knowledge that hot girls go there." Clyde answered.

Kenny and Clyde left the room to go downstairs.

" Good morning, boys." Millie greeted.

" What's up?" Kenny replied.

" Where are you guys heading to?" Esther said noticing that both Kenny and Clyde were shirtless and wearing their swim shorts.

" Going to the beach to find us a fuck buddy, you wanna come?" Clyde inviting the two.

" Sure, just let us get ready." Millie answered.

Millie and Esther both went upstairs to ready themselves so Kenny and Clyde waited for a little while longer.

" Let's watch some t.v dude." Kenny turning on the t.v.

" You think Stan brought his xbox?" Clyde asked.

" Um I don't know, his dad and my dad knocked us out before we came here so I guess our mom's did the packing." Kenny said.

" You wanna check since we're waiting?" Clyde said.

" All right." Kenny said.

Kenny and Clyde began checking Stan's bag which eventually woke Kyle up.

" What are you doing?" Kyle said with some sleep still in his eyes.

" We're about to go to the beach with Millie and Esther so we're looking for Stan's xbox to kill time, want to come?" Clyde said.

" Sure, just let me wake up." Kyle wiping his eyes.

" Found it." Kenny said bringing out the xbox 360 console.

Kenny brought down the xbox to the living room along with Stan's games.

" Hey we're ready and Lola is coming along with us." Millie said.

" All right cool." Kenny said putting down the xbox controller.

Lola came downstairs in her bathing suit after Millie and Esther leaving Kenny a little mesmerized at her beauty.

" Dude, you okay?" Clyde said.

" Lola looks hot!" Kenny whispered.

" Can't argue there but so does Millie and Esther." Clyde replied.

" I think it's working!" Lola giggled to Millie and Esther.

" Wow, Lola you look great!" Kenny complimented.

" Thanks." Lola tryng not to blush.

" How do we look?" Esther said.

" You two look like your ready to score some guys too." Clyde said.

" So are we ready to go?" Lola asked.

" Well we have to wait for Kyle." Kenny said.

" I'm good to go." Kyle coming down in his green sleeveless shirt and swimming shorts.

" Hey you guys mind if I join up with you after I get a haircut?" Kyle said.

" Sure, we'll catch up with you later." Kenny replied leaving a note for the other housemates to know where they are.

Kenny and the others left the house to go to the beach.

Miami Beach

" Sure feels right to be at the beach so wonderful!" Lola feeling the warm sand at her feet.

" Kyle's missing out, there's a lot of hot girls here!" Clyde said.

" Same for the other fellas but fuck it." Kenny said.

" Well we're here what do you boys want to do?" Esther said but heard no reply from either Clyde, Kenny or Millie.

Esther looked around and saw Clyde and Kenny already talking to two brunette mexican girls then Millie with two attractive black haired boys.

" Well that didn't take long." Esther said.

" Esther, Lola come meet these guys!" Millie calling over Esther and Lola.

Lola followed Esther to where Millie was while frowning from seeing Kenny working on his brunette.

**Two Hours Later...**

The other housemates have woken up a hour earlier and read the note passed on by Kenny and decided to also spend the day at the beach.

Along the way, they ran into Kyle and hardly recognized him because of his new haircut.

" Lola, don't be sad these guys are cute." Millie trying to help out.

" They are, it's just that they're not him." Lola said looking at Kenny.

" Man, she's really got it bad." Esther said.

" Hey what's up?" Stan said to the three girls with the other housemates.

" Oh you decided to come?" Millie said.

" Who's your friend?" Esther asked referring to Kyle who she does not recognize.

" Esther, it's Kyle." Kevin answered causing Millie, Esther and Lola to gasp.

" Wow Kyle your haircut looks nice I never seen you with that hairstyle." Esther said looking at his shorter hair that resembles Taylor Lautner's current hairstyle.

" Yeah I didn't really want my hair like this." Kyle said slightly blushing from embarrassment.

" I think it fits you!" Bebe complimented.

" I think it makes him look like a total fag." Cartman said.

" Oh grow up Eric, it looks great on him." Wendy said.

" Stan, it's hard to tell from you and Kevin since your both wearing your hat backwards." Lola said.

" That's what Annie and Red have been saying." Stan said moving his hat to the side to make slight difference.

" Does anybody want to play volleyball?" Sally asked since there was a open net.

" Volleyball is for girls." Cartman said.

" Sure, we'll play." Stan said as the other guys agreed.

" I'll get Kenny and Clyde!" Token said.

" This will be fun!" Heidi said.

" Weak... Hey wait for me!" Cartman said.

" Yo!" Token greeted himself to Kenny and Clyde while they were talking with the two brunettes.

" Oh hey what's good Token!" Kenny said.

" Ladies, my man Token!" Clyde introducing Token.

" Hi!" Both girls greeted.

" Um hello ladies." Token blushed.

" What you need, buddy?" Kenny asked.

" Oh yeah, we was wanting to see if you wanted to play some volleyball with us." Token said.

" Well we would but we're kinda working on screwing these chicks!" Clyde said.

" Aw man, do they have a extra friend?" Token said.

" I'm sure they do, you want in on this action?" Kenny asked.

" Nigga, do black people like chicken!" Token said.

" Okay cool we'll hook you up." Clyde said.

" All right, that's a bet." Token said.

" All right, see you ladies later." Token said.

" Wait, where are you going?" One of the brunettes asked.

" Um going to play volleyball with the rest of our friends." Token replied.

" Oh cool, we wanna play volleyball!" The other brunette said.

" Okay we'll play!" Clyde said.

Once Kenny, Clyde and the brunettes agreed to play, they met up with the others in a huddle to decide how they're going to play.

" So how do you all want to play?" Stan said.

" Does boys vs girls sound good?" Sally said.

" Well that is if you girls don't mind losing." Craig joked.

" We'll take that challenge then." Bebe said.

" Well don't say we didn't warn you." Butters said.

The boys and girls split up into teams to play against each other in volleyball.

" Hey you what's your name?" Red said to the brunette that had short hair that reached below her ears.

" Oh me, I'm Clarissa." Clarissa smiled.

" And you?" Wendy said to other brunette who's hair was also short but had her hair in a chongle.

" I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

The boys positioned themselves as did the girls so they can begin to play.

" Let's play!" Sally said serving first.

**Thirty-five Minutes Later...**

The girls were dominating the boys by a narrow margin of the game.

The only two people who weren't interacting well with each other was Bebe and Wendy.

The housemates noticed that they were tense and didn't want to stir anything up with the two.

" Come on, are you boys even trying?" Lola taunting the boys.

" Oh sure the girls would be no problem he says." Clyde said mocking Craig.

" It's not my fault that Cartman hits like a sissy!" Craig said.

" Not cool, Craig." Cartman replied.

" Those two don't look happy." Token said looking at Bebe and Wendy.

" Let's try and keep them civil." Kevin said.

" Woo hoo score!" Esther cheered as the girls easily scored again.

Argh damn it!" Stan said.

" They're creaming us!" Tweek said.

" Come on boys, one more score and you lose!" Red said.

" Agh oh God!" Tweek moved to the side from a incoming ball making the final score for the girls.

" Leave it to Tweek!" Kenny shaking his head.

" Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Kyle said.

The girls except Wendy and Bebe celebrated their win over the boys which caused a little concern.

" Bebe, It's not the same that you and Wendy don't talk, you two used to love playing this sport together." Red said.

" Things changed, not the way I wanted but it is what it is." Bebe said.

" Can you at least say something?" Red said.

" Fine, I don't know what good it'll do." Bebe said.

" Dude, check it out." Kyle said to Stan pointing at Bebe walking towards Wendy.

" Wendy?" Bebe said.

" What do you want, Bebe?" Wendy said.

" Listen, I don't want to fight with you I just want to tell you good game." Bebe said.

" Okay then, good game!" Wendy harshly said then turned her back.

Bebe walked away feeling hurt and Wendy couldn't deny that she too was feeling hurt.

" Wendy, must you really be that way towards her?" Sally said.

" I can't let go of what she did to me." Wendy said.

" Wendy your better than that, you always been the person that never hold grudges." Sally said.

" Sally, I'm not over it I never once thought in my life that Bebe would betray me the way she did." Wendy said.

" Wendy, she's sorry the least you could do was to start from scratch because you will never be happy if you don't move on from this." Sally said.

Bebe walked a little further away from everybody to be alone trying not to let her tears overwhelm her.

Along the way she was confronted by two white girls who were looking to add more insult to injury.

" Oh look Liara, it's one of those trashy bitches that embarrassed themselves." A white girl named Nicole said.

" What's the matter, did your girlfriend dump you or something?" Liara mocked.

" It's none of your damn business." Bebe replied.

" Hold up, is this bitch trying to cop a attitude!" Nicole said.

" What if she is?" Wendy said which made Bebe astonished.

" Excuse me, who is your fat friend?" Liara insulting Wendy who obviously wasn't fat which infuriated Bebe.

" What the hell did you just say!" Bebe said.

" I said who's your fat friend!" Liara said which made her receive a punch to the face from Bebe.

" Holy shit, Bebe and Wendy are fighting!" Kenny said.

" With each other!" Stan said.

" No, against two ugly ass bitches!" Kenny said.

Both guys and girls rushed over to where Wendy and Bebe are at.

Wendy grabbed Liara by the hair and started punching her hard in the face.

" Don't you fucking mess with her!" Wendy said.

Bebe tossed Nicole to the side by her hair and kicked her hard in the ribs.

" Damn, Wendy and Bebe tearing that ass up!" Token said.

Liara started to have momentary advantage over Wendy when she fought back.

" Come here you bitch!" Bebe said grabbing Liara's hair from behind then made the back of her head meet the ground.

" Come on!" Bebe said kicking Liara in the head unaware that Nicole was about to blindside Bebe.

" Oh no you don't!" Wendy driving her shoulder hard in Nicole's guts.

" Get off her!" A muscular white guy named Brandon said.

Brandon shoved Bebe hard off Liara and picked up his girlfriend Liara.

" Hey what the fuck is your problem!" Craig shoving Brandon.

" You don't fucking lay your hands on her!" Craig said.

" You think you a big man for putting your hands on a girl like that!" Token said.

" You want some of me, boy!" Brandon said.

" I'm the last son of a bitch that you want to mess with!" Craig said.

More of Brandon's friends showed up to back him up since there was a big problem that could involve the guys.

" Come on, make your move bitch!" Brandon said raising his hands up.

" Hey Brandon, 5-0!" One of Brandon's friends said seeing police cars coming onto the beach.

" You better watch your back!" Brandon pointed at Craig and ran off with his friends and the two girls.

" What a dick head." Clyde said.

" You okay?" Craig said offering his hand to get Bebe up.

" Thanks Craig." Bebe smiled.

" It's no big deal really." Craig blushed and then ran off.

" Craig." Bebe said in her thoughts while blushing.

" I'm surprised Craig was the first to stand up for Bebe of all people." Kevin said.

" Especially since he has that fuck you attitude." Clyde said.

"Are you okay, Bebe?" Wendy asked.

" I'm fine it was nothing." Bebe replied.

" I'm sorry Bebe for not forgiving you I let my jealousy ruin us." Wendy said.

" Wendy, I'm sorry for kissing Stan it was wrong of me." Bebe said.

" No it was wrong of me to be so quick to throw your one of a kind friendship away." Wendy admitted.

" Oh Wendy." Bebe smiled then gave Wendy a hug.

" So does this mean we're okay?" Bebe said.

" You bet." Wendy said embracing her reinstated best friend.

As Wendy and Bebe hugged and renewed their friendship, Stan looked on with the other housemates with a approving smile.

**Turns out that the beach had plenty of surprises all right. You got Craig sticking up for Bebe and then you have Bebe and Wendy fighting alongside each other ****renewing their friendship. Was Craig sticking up for Bebe because it was the right thing to do or was it for his own reason? What about Lola? Will Kenny ever know how Lola feels about him?**


	10. Chapter 10: Prank War

Miami House

The police questioned the South Park roomates about what just occurred and avoided going to jail but under one condition.

" This is gay, so now four of us have to go on a ride along with a cop tomorrow?" Clyde said once he opened the front door.

" So who's going take one for the team?" Cartman said.

" I'm not going." Esther said.

" Me neither." Red said.

" Well it's either we go or they go to jail." Stan said pointing at Bebe, Wendy and Craig.

" Then how bout you, Stan?" Kyle said.

" No way dude, get Butters to do it." Stan said as the housemates eyeballed Butters expectingly.

" Son of a biscuit, oh well guess I'll volunteer." Butters said.

" Tweek should go." Annie volunteering Tweek.

" Agh what!" Tweek twitching.

" I think it's a good idea." Stan agreed.

" Oh well if you say so." Tweek shook.

" Who's next?" Stan said.

" Pick Clyde." Millie teased.

" Yeah, I vote for Clyde too." Lola said.

" Ah wait come on!" Clyde whined while the others agreed.

" All right we have Butters, Tweek and Clyde now we need just one more guy." Stan said.

" Black dudes and cops don't mix." Token counting himself out.

" Tomorrow is KFC day." Cartman said.

" Fat ass." Kyle murmured.

" Look guys it's not a big deal, I'll go if it makes you happy." Craig rolled his eyes.

" Well it's settled." Wendy said.

" Okay cool." Kenny said breaking the huddle.

" Hey so where'd those girls go?" Token asked.

" Oh they kinda had to go, slight change of plans." Clyde said.

" Oh okay, so no action then?" Token said.

" Well not really, they gave us blowjobs while y'all we're talking with the cops." Kenny said which was heard by Lola.

" I wish I didn't hear that." Lola said.

" Kenny's really under your skin, isn't he?" Heidi said.

" Am I really that predictable?" Lola moaned.

" Lola, cut the crap just go tell him how you feel or I'll do it for you." Millie said.

" No, no please it's okay Clyde's going to that ride along tomorrow so I'll speak to him then." Lola panicked.

" Hey guys, want to take shots down in the basement?" Kenny said.

" Sounds good." Kyle replied.

" I could use a drink." Craig said.

The boys left the girls to the basement for drink which sparked a idea with the girls.

" Well it's good that nobody is isolated anymore, so I think we should celebrate by starting a little war with the boys." Esther suggested.

" Like what do you mean?" Sally asked.

" You know, a good old fashioned prank war." Millie answered.

" Oh I gotcha." Wendy smirked.

" Esther, does Kevin still have that thing when a girl touches him, he starts to rash up?" Millie asked.

" Yeah, he still does." Esther replied.

" Good we'll have somebody to get all touchy feely with him to initiate it for starters." Bebe suggested.

" I don't think that will work cause I danced with him when we all went to Escapade and he didn't have any rashes." Red recalled.

" Your the only girl besides me that doesn't trigger his rash because your his best friend, the one person he truly trusts." Esther said.

" Oh really?" Red blushed.

" Ooooh look at Red!" Bebe teased.

" She likes him!" Heidi also teased.

" Guys stop he's my best friend!" Red said.

" Yeah enough teasing, we've got pranks to pull!" Sally said.

" Bebe, hand me that laxative over there!" Wendy instructed.

" Whose it for?" Bebe said giving Wendy the bottle.

" For Eric." Wendy said placing two tablets in Cartman's favorite soda.

" Oh I know a good one for him!" Heidi grabbed a box of saran wrap and went upstairs.

" Millie, do you still have marbles?" Sally asked.

" Yep, still got em." Millie replied.

" Good, after we lure the boys up they'll come after us and you and Red place the marbles in the patio when we give them the slip." Sally said.

" Oooh I know, set enough mouse traps with the marbles to double the pain." Annie said.

" That's a good one, Annie." Wendy said.

" Okay I put saran wrap on the toilet." Heidi informed the girls.

" So any idea how we're going to make them come after us?" Bebe asked.

" First I give Eric his drink then he'll come out of the basement in a rush to use the toilet." Wendy said.

" What's next?" Lola asked next.

" While Eric's in the bathroom, Esther and Annie will place the mouse traps around the patio but leave space so we can walk to the side then when the time comes Millie and Red will dump the marbles around the mouse traps quickly to get them good." Wendy said.

" Ouch." Millie commented.

" Who wants to trigger Kevin's rash?" Bebe asked.

" I'll do it." Heidi said.

" All in favor if you could remember our girl code?" Bebe said.

" Sunshine!" The girls said.

Wendy, Bebe, Lola and Heidi walked outside into the basement while Esther and Annie readied the mouse traps inside.

The guys were just relaxing having a few drinks and playing either pool or arcade games.

" Okay now let's split up and talk to whoever you want until we get a signal." Wendy said before walking down the stairs any further.

" Right, what's the signal?" Bebe said.

" Whenever Heidi triggers Kevin's rash." Wendy said.

" Okay sounds like a plan." Lola said.

The girls revealed themselves in the basement to the boys and were welcome.

" Hey so you girls decided to join us?" Clyde asked.

" Just us the others wanted to stay inside and play Stan's Xbox, is that cool?" Bebe said.

" Sure, have a drink." Token said.

Wendy went to have a conversation with Stan and Kyle while Bebe talked with Craig, Butters and Tweek, Lola talked with Kenny and Heidi with Kevin.

" So Wendy it's good that you and Bebe are talking again huh?" Stan said.

" Yeah, I'm glad me and her worked things out." Wendy said.

" Yeah it wasn't the same for you two to be against each other it's like if it were to be me and Stan." Kyle said.

" Yeah and I would hate for you two to be fighting." Wendy said.

" Whew, I'm thirsty!" Cartman said after playing pool with Clyde.

" Hey Eric I actually brought you your favorite drink if you want it." Wendy slyly said.

" Oh sure thanks." Eric uncharacteristically being grateful to Wendy of all people.

Cartman took the drink from Wendy and walked off to play a arcade game with Token and Wendy continued to conversate with Stan and Kyle.

" I wanted thank you again for what happened earlier." Bebe said.

" Aw it was nothing I mean I couldn't let a girl let alone my friend to tossed around by some dick head." Craig replied.

" Thanks." Bebe smiled.

" Don't worry Bebe no big deal." Craig smiled which was rare.

" Something is different about Craig he just won't admit it." Butters whispered toTweek.

" Now that you mention it yeah." Tweek agreed.

" Ooooh God I gotta go!" Cartman held his stomach and groaned and left Token from the arcade games and out of the basement.

" Oh man!" Cartman said once inside and saw someone was in the restroom.

" Hey Eric stomach problems again?" Red asked after Cartman barged inside.

" You know it, hey what's with the mouse traps?" Cartman asked while still holding his stomach.

" Oh just a couple of mice looking to fall for a trap." Millie somewhat giving Cartman a sub-message which of course he didn't get.

" Oh okay." Cartman said and than ran to the restroom once Sally came out.

" So you and Clyde had fun with those girls at the beach?" Lola asked Kenny.

" Oh well yeah." Kenny said.

" So Kevin how come a good looking friend like you didn't get girls like Kenny and Clyde did?" Heidi said.

" Oh I don't know I guess cause maybe the girls don't think I'm their type." Kevin nervously said because Heidi's body was closing in on Kevin's.

" But thanks for the compliment." Kevin smiled.

" Kevin, I'm sure your attractive to all girls and I know one in particular is attracted to you." Heidi cooed.

" Oh um who?" Kevin started to sweat.

" Are you sure you want to know?" Heidi smiled grabbing Kevin's hand.

" Lola, how come you didn't go home with a guy?" Kenny asked at the same time when Heidi was working her magic on Kevin.

" Well I only wanted to go home with a specific guy." Lola said slowly letting her feelings take control.

" Really who, I think you can bring any guy to his knees." Kenny smiled.

Just when Lola was about to tell Kenny of her feelings, Kevin started to freak out and started to rash up signaling the plan.

" Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Lola said in her thoughts loudly.

" Oh Kevin I'm sorry I forgot you have a rash problem." Heidi apologized.

" It's cool." Kevin replied.

" Okay girls let's see what the others are up to." Wendy said.

" I have to go, talk later?" Lola asked.

" You bet." Kenny said and joined up with Stan and Kyle.

" Dude, Cartman's been up in the restroom for a while now." Stan said.

" What else is new?" Kyle said.

" Damn it I almost had him!" Lola said.

" What do you mean, you mean Kenny?" Bebe asked.

" Yeah." Lola replied.

" I'm sorry Lola, we didn't know you wanted to hook up with him now we thought you were waiting until tomorrow since you are nervous." Wendy said.

" Should we spring the trap now?" Sally poked her head from the back door.

" Yeah go ahead." Wendy said.

" How's Eric?" Bebe dared to ask while Esther and Millie placed the mousetraps.

" Still in the restroom tearing it up, you should've heard his first reaction." Millie laughed.

" What was it?" Heidi said at the same time Sally and Red dropped marbles next to the mouse traps.

" Shit, what the fuck I got shit on my ass!" Esther imitated Cartman making the girls laugh.

" Now I guess what's left is to lure them up here." Bebe said.

The boys unsuspectingly continued their activities in the basement until they heard terrifying screams from the girls.

" That was the girls!" Token said.

" Let's check it out!" Stan said running up the basement with the other guys.

" Hey what's wrong, what the fuck ahhh!" Clyde said being the first to run through the door and to fall prey.

The other guys blindly fell into the girls trap since they were in the same frame of mind and were now feeling the prank.

" Ow what the fuck ow!" Kenny said.

" Ow damn it ow!" Kyle said.

The girls shared a friendly laugh at the boys pain showing them it was a start of a war.

Once all the mouse traps were set off, the boys also laughed in good sport.

" Clever." Stan said.

" Now girls it's on!" Clyde declared.

" Haha that was a good laugh and thanks for being good sports about it." Wendy smiled.

The girls and guys hung out for a bit before the girls decided they want sleep.

" Well good night guys and hopefully you can try and out smart us." Red said as the girls walked upstairs to their bed rooms.

" Ahhh ooohh God!" Cartman said from the restroom while still blowing up the toilet.

The girls heard Cartman and couldn't help but giggle.

" I'ma get u douchebags for this!" Cartman said while dropping off more turds in the toilet.

" We definitely gotta get them back." Kyle declared.

" They kinda expect us to try and out smart them." Clyde said.

" So do we just get them head on now?" Kenny asked.

" How?" Kevin asked.

" I got it, last time I checked there's some balloons in the kitchen counter drawers." Craig began.

" Yeah we have balloons." Butters said after checking.

The toilet flushed and out came Cartman who was sweating.

" Those girls must pay." Cartman said.

" Come join us fat ass we're getting them back." Kyle said as Cartman just gave him a what the fuck look.

" Come on fat ass we don't have all night." Kenny also insulted.

" Cartman get your tank ass here!" Craig said.

" Fine I give up." Cartman walked over to the group.

" Yeah giddy up!" Clyde insulted which made the boys laugh.

" Assholes." Cartman scoffed.

" Okay okay all right in all seriousness let's just fill the balloons up with water and toss em at the girls to give em a rude awakening." Craig suggested.

" I like it." Stan said.

The boys mischeviously filled up water balloons to get the girls back from their earlier prank.

" Okay how many?" Kevin asked.

" Enough." Craig tightening the last water balloon.

" So what's the next step?" Stan asked.

" Half of us will go up to the girls rooms and give them a wake up call and the other half will stay down here and fire at the girls with the remaining water balloons since they'll probably chase us down here." Craig said.

" So any volunteers for the five to go up?" Craig said.

Kyle, Clyde, Token, Kevin and Tweek volunteered to be the "strike team" while the rest took the second position.

The strike team went upstairs fully loaded with water balloons while the reinforcements stayed clear for signal.

" All right pick your spots." Kyle said.

" Man they gonna be pissed off." Token whispered.

" Well they started a prank war so they should be good sports." Kevin said.

" Agh, I sure hope so." Tweek said. Kyle and Token slowly opened Esther's group door, Clyde and Tweek opened Wendy's group door and Kevin opened Bebe's group door.

" Ahem, OH SHIT THERE'S FIRE!" Clyde screamed loudly.

" WHAT!" Red rose up quickly and received the first balloon to the face.

The boys opened fire so to speak on the girls to literally give them wet dreams.

" Take this, this and this!" Kevin said tossing water balloons at Bebe, Millie and Lola while they screamed.

" Wake up, wake up!" Token yelled tossing water balloons at Esther and Annie.

" Heidi, you have a roach on your sheets!" Kyle bluffed to get Heidi out from under the sheets.

Heidi gasped loudly and started kicking her feet then got a water ballon to the face from Kyle.

" What the hell's going on!" Wendy yelled while drenched up in water.

Clyde ran in front of Wendy's door and threw his last balloon at her face then ran downstairs with the rest of the boys.

" They're asking for it!" Bebe shouted running with the girls after the boys.

" Oh my God they're coming!" Tweek panicked signaling the boys downstairs.

" Dive!" Kyle said as the boys dove to avoid cross fire from the other boys.

" Get them!" Cartman said tossing water balloons at the decieved girls.

The girls screamed after getting even more wet by Stan's group.

" GO, GO!" Kenny said running outside with the guys.

While outside, some boys either went up to the jacuzzi area and some went down the basement.

Lola, Sally, Red, Millie and Annie chased after the boys outside while Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Esther started filling up pitchers.

" Oh you wanna play some more!" Wendy said filling up a pitcher with hot water.

Some of the girls caught some of the boys and playfully pounded them back while others continued to chase them.

" Ahh shit that's hot!" Stan said after getting wet by Lola.

" Come here!" Esther said chasing after Kenny.

" AHHH, Kevin do something!" Kenny said.

" Here take the shield!" Kevin tossed a boogey board to Kenny.

Kenny used the boogey board to block the hot water from Esther's pitcher.

" It works!" Kenny cheered as both the guys and girls were laughing.

The girls got even with the guys by wetting them and now they're just playing around together.

" Ugh you guys are so stupid for doing that to us!" Millie said punching Cartman's arm.

" That's what you get!" Kevin said before getting punched in the arm by Sally and Heidi.

" Well if you ask me you should've known it was coming." Craig joked.

" Yeah right!" Bebe teased.

" Well it happened." Craig said getting closer.

" Oh really?" Bebe also getting closer.

" Really." Craig said and just like that, Bebe and Craig kissed.

The kiss between Craig and Bebe was enough to stop the horseplaying from the guys and girls as they saw their two friends makeout before their eyes.

" Dude, what the fuck." Cartman's first reaction to break the silence. " I knew something was very different about Craig!" Butters mentioned to Tweek but heard no response since his jaw was dropped just like the rest of the housemates

** Read and Review. Sorry it took so long to update, writing block sucks ass especially when your working on a different story**


End file.
